Kau hanya milikku, Kim Jongin
by Kkambaek
Summary: no summary, langsung dibaca aja/cast: Kim Jongin. Byun Baekhyun/Pairing: Kaibaek/DLDR/No bash no flame/
1. Chapter 1

_Pertama.._

_..kupikir tak semudah yang kuharapkan._

"_**Bisa..kah.. Jongin-sshi?" suara merdu itu terdengar lirih dan malu- malu. **_

_**Pemuda tampan yang kini berada dihadapan sang pemuda manis yang bertubuh mungil menyeringai. Menatap penuh dengan arti dan sarat akan ketajaman. Mata itu memesona, mata bulat besar milik si manis yang tersipu malu. Terlihat polos dan lugu. Sedikit menoreh tanda tanya didalam hati pemuda tampan.**_

_**Pemuda tampan tersebut tersenyum remeh. "Boleh saja. Kini kau kekasihku.. Baekhyun-sshi."**_

_Kau mudah datang dan pergi, sesuka hatimu._

_Seakan yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak menyakitiku._

_._

_Deg_

Baekhyun kembali terdiam saat ia akan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas kekasihnya, Jongin. Mata bulat namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu… membesar namun sekejap kembali menyipit. Tersentak saat tautan matanya tertangkap basah memidik sang terkasih yang tengah memeluk sebuah tubuh langsing dilengannya.

Mata Jongin.. menembak sosok Baekhyun dipintu kelasnya. Berdiri terdiam saat menyaksikan secara langsung sebuah kecupan Jongin menghujam bibir seorang pemuda cantik yang duduk dipangkuannya. Entah siapa dia… Baekhyun hanya merasakan sebuah perasaan pekat akan kesesakan dan sakit hati. Jongin sadar dengan jelas sang kekasih melihatnya bercumbu dengan orang lain.

Dan mengapa… Jongin malah tersenyum licik, tidak menghentikan perbuatannya.

_**Trek**_

Tak sengaja tangan Baekhyun yang gemetaran menyenggol pintu kelas Jongin. Membuat sosok yang duduk dipangkuan Jongin tersentak dan melirikkan mata indahnya. Menatap lurus pada sosok Baekhyun. Dan lelaki cantik itu menyeringai bersama Jongin yang kembali menarik lengan si cantik untuk mempersempit jarak mereka. Kembali berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Membuat Baekhyun seketika membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menemukan Jongin sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain sepulang sekolah dikelasnya.

Mata bulat itu semakin nampak merah, namun ia tidak mau menyalahkan apapun. Ia takut jika ia berbicara saat ini.

Ia takut.

Baekhyun hanya takut melarang Jongin yang ia cintai untuk tidak belaku seenaknya. Baekhyun begitu takut… dan ia pasrah.

_Grep_

Untaian kaki ramping milik Baekhyun terhenti, membalik tubuhnya secara paksa. Menatap lurus kini sepasang mata milik si tampan. Benar, kekasinya Jongin ada disana. Ia mengejar Baekhyun yang pergi.

Jongin mengikatkan kedua lengannya ditubuh Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh ramping yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Mencium aroma citrus yang menyeruak pada sapuan surai halus berwarna coklat tua milik Baekhyun. Aroma dan sentuhan kesayangan Jongin.

"Kau milikku, Baekhyun."

_Ambillah.. ambil semua yang pernah kuberikan padamu._

_Dan kau tidak perlu memberikan apapun padaku._

_Tidak perlu._

Dipelukan Jongin… Baekhyun masih dengan wajah yang sama, datar. Mata yang melambangkan sebuah kasih sayang yang lembut dan menenangkan. Ia namja yang tidak terlalu enerjik. Ia hanya seorang Baekhyun… ia hanya seorang Baekhyun yang begitu mencintai Jongin. Ia hanya seorang Baekhyun yang tidak bisa lepas dari pesona Kim Jongin. Walau Jongin… tidak pernah bisa bertahan dengan satu kekasih saja. Itulah yang Baekhyun coba untuk pahami.

Bukankah ia mencintai Jongin apa adanya?

"Baekhyun… kau milikku, kan?" tanya suara yang begitu dekat dengan pendengarannya. Hembusan nafas yang bisa ia dengar secara langsung dan rasakan.

"Ya. Jongin…"

Suara merdu menjawab, suara Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk didalam pelukan hangat, ia menyukai wangi hangat tubuh Jongin. Walau ia tahu, bukan hanya ia yang menikmati kehangatan itu. Namun kini seutuh ini untuknya, saat peluk Jongin menguncinya. Untuknya…

Jongin mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, menatap mata bulat yang indah bagai permata hitam besar. Rambut panjang menghiasi wajah namja manis itu seakan sebuah akar kuat penegas rupanya. Belah bibir merah muda, indah.. membuat si tampan tersenyum licik. Mengusap lembut bagian wajah Baekhyun yang begitu lembut. Taati setiap lekuk tanpa celah milik kekasihnya. Baekhyun begitu sempurna dimatanya. Amat sempurna.

Karena itu Jongin takut merusaknya.

"Kau milikku… Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu."

_Aku berikan semua cintaku padamu, jawabmu_

_Tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti_

_Arti pertanyaan itu sesungguhnya._

.

.

"Kau dimana Jongin?" desis Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat tinggi. Pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul yang amat sibuk. Dari tadi Baekhyun hanya berdiri disana sembari melirik jam mungilnya. Sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu Jongin disana. Mereka berjanji bertemu didepan sebuah department store, lalu berjalan- jalan untuk merayakan sebulan hari jadi mereka.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nama kontak sang kekasih lalu menelpon. Sambungan telpon tidak tersambung awalnya, membuat Baekhyun mencoba untuk beberapa kali … lagi. Berharap Jongin mengangkatnya dan memberinya kejelasan tentang keberadaan dirinya. Apa yang terjadi padanya dan apakah Jongin baik- baik saja?

Baekhyun mulai cemas.

_**-"Yoboseyo?"-**_

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Jongin… kau—"

_**-"Ada apa menelponku? Kau tahu kalau aku sedang tidur, oeh?! Ini hari libur!"-**_

Sedikit tersentak, Baekhyun mencoba bertanya. "Kau—tidur? Tapi… bukankah kita ada janji?"

Diam sejenak. -_**"Ah! Aku lupa! Batalkan saja…. aku sedang tidak mau keluar hari ini. Aku akan kembali tidur, jangan menggangguku. –trek."-**_

_Deg_

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya diam. Jongin baru saja mengatakan apa? Lupa? Membatalkan janji mereka… lagi? Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gotai. Hanya menatap kakinya yang berjalan amat pelan. Sesekali Baekhyun menyenggol pejalan kaki lainnya, tak peduli.

Mata bulat miliknya terlihat merah, berat.. menahan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan meledak nantinya. Namun namja manis itu langsung menggeleng cepat, ia tepis keinginan lemah hatinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum mencoba mengambil sebuah pesan positif atas apa yang terjadi. Benar, Baekhyun akan selalu memaafkan semua yang Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Tidakkah kau ingat… tepat ditanggal ini… kita mengikat hati kita, Jongin?" lirih Baekhyun begitu pelan.

"…tidak ingatkah kau.. kebahagiaan terbesarku?"

_Kau membuang semua yang aku berikan padamu._

_Kau membuangnya!_

_._

_._

Itu hanyalah sepenggal kisah dari sebuah kesabaran Baekhyun atas perlakuan Jongin. Mereka sepasang kekasih namun Jongin tidak pernah menghargainya sama sekali. Seburuk apapun kelakuan Jongin pada Baekhyun, namja manis itu hanya diam, menerima dan terus memberikan hatinya pada Jongin. Ia tidak marah dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah berkomentar tentang perilaku Jongin dibelakang—ah bukan, Jongin melakukan semuanya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Terang- terangan melakukan berbagai pelanggaran yang ia lewati ketika ia sudah memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan seseorang. Berkali- kali Jongin bermesraan didepan Baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' Jongin. Melanggar janjinya dengan Baekhyun, alasan Jongin kadang bahkan tidak masuk akal.

Dan yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Seakan ia memiliki kesabaran tanpa batas, ia hanya mengatakan, _"Tidak apa- apa, Jongin."_

Baekhyun, ia hanya akan selalu mencoba mengerti perlakuan Jongin padanya. Apakah benar faktanya jika yang pertama kali jatuh cinta… dialah yang kalah?

Tidak.. Baekhyun tidak merasa kalah karena ia memiliki Jongin. Ia memiliki namja yang amat ia cintai sepenuh hati dan raganya. Ia mencintai Jongin dan sudah berpuas diri dengan apa yang sudah ia terima.

Bukankah ia harus bersyukur karena yang ia dapatkan sudah lebih dari cukup?

_Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu_

_Kau tahu itu…_

_..dengan jelas._

_._

_._

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak saat dimana Jongin melupakan janji perayaan hari jadinya bersama Baekhyun. Jongin seakan tidak merasa bersalah, ia bahkan tidak membahas apapun setelahnya. Minta maaf pun tidak. Semua kembali lagi seperti biasa, padahal Baekhyun berharap betul Jongin berubah setelah satu bulan mereka menjalin kasih. Miris sampai saat ini, Baekhyun dan Jongin sangat jarang bersama. Paling hanya saat pulang sekolah, itupun jika Jongin tidak ada janji kencan lainnya.

Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Baekhyun?

Ia hanya tidak mau kehilangan Jongin… tidak mau.

Baekhyun sedang mencoba menyesuaikan sifat Jongin yang memang tidak bisa bertahan dengan suatu komitmen dan berhubungan dengan satu orang saja. Jongin tidak suka terikat… Baekhyun tahu itu dengan pasti. Dan Baekhyun sudah tahu akibat jika ia jatuh cinta pada namja bernama Kim Jongin.

Sudah sangat tahu.

Sampai…

"Bisakah kau hentikan ini, Baekhyun?"

Suara besar sahabatnya, membuat mata bulat hitam Baekhyun melirik. Menatap sahabat yang duduk bersebelahan bersamanya. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama disebuah bangku taman sekolah. Menyantap sandwich keju kesukaan mereka dan sekotak susu vanila.

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan, Chanyeol? Aku masih lapar." Jawab Baekhyun polos sembari menatap sandwich yang ada ditangannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya… lucu sekali.

"Aiissh! Bukan itu maksudku, Baekhyun sayang." Chanyeol, sahabat Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola mata. Gemas akan tingkah sang sahabat yang ia pikir amat polos. "Maksudku… hubunganmu dengan.. Kim Jongin."

Mata bulat Baekhyun membuka lebar, ia alihkan pandangannya yang dari tadi menatap sandwich kearah Chanyeol. Sedikit dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, sungguh polos namja manis bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Kenapa? Apakah Jongin berbuat salah?"

Chanyeol benar- benar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Masihkah ia harus memperjelas kesalahan Jongin agar Baekhyun mengerti? Haruskah ia urut semua kelakuan Jongin?

"Kau pura- pura bodoh atau sengaja menutup matamu atas kelakuan Jongin?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan menghela nafas pelan. Ia tersenyum amat manis, meletakkan sandwich yang baru ia nikmati setengahnya diatas paha. Merangkai jemari indahnya didada… membuat Chanyeol diam dan memperhatikan.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu disini… Chanyeol." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, masih tersenyum. "Saat melihat Jongin bersama orang lain.. rasanya bergejolak. Berdenyut sakit dan sesak… namun saat tatapan matanya hanya untukku.. rasanya indah dan menyenangkan. Membuatku bahagia.. kau tahu Chanyeol? Perasaan seperti itu… lebih baik."

_Deg_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, mendengar ucapan tulus Baekhyun. Terlampau polos apa yang ia pikirkan.. apakah karena itu ia selalu mencoba bertahan? Hingga ia melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat Jongin menyakitinya… semata- mata hanya karena ia bahagia jika Jongin disisinya?

"Baekhyun… diluar sana, aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang bisa menempatkan dirimu ditempat tertinggi dalam hatinya. Namja itu bukan Jongin, aku yakin!"

"Jongin! Pasti Jongin!" Baekhyun menembak dengan mantap, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?!"

"Karena dia mengatakan bahwa aku miliknya."

"Ucapan egois macam apa itu! Dia mengatakan bahwa kau miliknya dan ia bebas mengencani orang lain didepanmu, Baekhyun! Demi Tuhan, kau masih mengatakan bahwa Jongin orang yang tepat untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Geram, kali ini Chanyeol benar- benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada didalam benak namja manis bernama Baekhyun ini. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bukanlah namja bodoh. Namun mengapa ia seakan menutup semua fakta keburukan Jongin yang terpapar jelas didepan matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau begitu?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha sabar.

"Karena… Jongin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku selain dirinya."

"Ha?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu membuktikan sesuatu, Chanyeol.. bahwa ia menyayangiku.. tidak ingin aku pergi darinya."

"Itu—"

"Dia membutuhkan aku, Chanyeol. Jongin membutuhkanku…"

_Aku bisa menangkap granat untukmu_

_Aku bisa membuang tanganku dibelah pedang yang tajam untukmu_

_Aku bisa melompat kedepan kereta yang sedang melaju untukmu_

_Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu_

_Prak _

Tangan mungil Baekhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang ia dekap sejak tadi. Ia baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, dan saat ia akan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tangan putih itu sedikit kesulitan memeluk buku- buku tebal dalam peluknya.

"Aissh." Desis Baekhyun sembari berjongkok dan merapikan buku- buku itu perlahan.

_Tap_

Saat itu, Baekhyun melihat sepasang kaki panjang terhenti didepannya. Tepat didepan buku- bukunya yang berserakan, dan ia sadari ada sepasang kaki lain disamping namja berkaki panjang tersebut. Pelan, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, menghentikan sesaat lincah gerak tangannya sedari tadi.

"Jong..in.." ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Jongin tersenyum manis dan memeluk pinggang seorang lelaki cantik yang entah siapa lagi itu. Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia mengingat semua lelaki cantik yang pernah Jongin kencani sebelum dan setelah mereka berpacaran.

"Jongin~ Kau tidak mau membantu kekasihmu?" tanya suara manja milik lelaki cantik yang bergelayutan dilengan Jongin. Membuat Baekhyun pucat, seharusnya lengan itu hanya ia yang boleh memeluknya. Akan tetapi, mengapa Jongin membiarkan orang lain memeluk lengan miliknya dengan manja?

_Sakit._

Mengapa bukan hanya Baekhyun yang boleh memeluknya?

Jongin menyeringai lalu memutar bola matanya. "Menolong? Dia saja tidak meminta bantuanku."

_**DEG**_

Perkataan Jongin sontak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Menatap tidak percaya sang kekasih. Menatap Jongin yang melihatnya secara tajam dan dingin. Seakan Jongin menunggu sebuah kalimat akan terucap dari bibir tebal Baekhyun. Bibir yang bahkan belum pernah Jongin cumbu sama sekali.

Haruskah Baekhyun memperjelas apa yang harus Jongin lakukan dengan kata- kata?

Tidak bisakah Jongin berinisiatif sendiri untuk menolong Baekhyun?

_Tidak bisakah?_

Seketika, Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan merapikan buku- buku tebal itu dengan pelan. Membiarkan mata merahnya tersembunyi. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun melihat dari ekor matanya. Kaki panjang Jongin sudah berjalan pergi dari posisinya tadi, bersama seseorang yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak ketahui namanya.

Jongin pergi.

Membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Gerak tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Ia kembali mencoba tersenyum manis, menumpukan semua kesesakkannya sesaat. Menatap buku yang kembali tersusun rapi dilantai dingin. Membiarkan beberapa siswa lalu lalang secara bergilir. Tanpa memperhatikan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Setelah menghela nafas, Baekhyun berdiri. Memeluk buku tebal yang akan ia bawa kekelas. Memang jabatannya sebagai sekretaris kelas sedikit menyita tenaganya untuk bersusah payah mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan dibagi pada teman- teman sekelasnya nanti.

Langkah Baekhyun tetap gotai hingga ia masuk kedalam kelasnya. Membiarkan matanya yang berat terhenti dikeadaan itu. Mencoba sedikit saja menenangkan diri dari kesesakkan yang ia jalani.

Ia yang memilih jalan seperti ini, bukan?

_Lihat? Aku membawa luka hati ini terus menerus_

_Seperti menembak lurus sebuah peluru menembus otakku_

_Benar, bahkan aku rela mati untukmu_

_Tetapi kau tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?_

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri dikoridor sekolah, sudah jam pulang sekolah rupanya dan Jongin tidak ada lagi dikelasnya. Ia tidak menunggui Baekhyun yang pulang sedikit terlambat karena mendapat tugas dengan ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas.

"Apa sulit menungguiku hingga pulang?" Baekhyun berucap lemah. "Jongin… padahal aku ingin pulang bersama."

Saat Baekhyun melewati ruang musik. Ia terhenti .. karena mendengar suara lembut yang amat menenangkan. Ia tatap pintu ruang musik itu sejenak, kemudian mendekatinya. Ia buka pintu ruang musik itu sedikit…

"_Kau selalu bertanya padaku, bagaimana aku bisa begitu mencintaimu.._

_Disaat kau gelisah karena memikirkan masa depan.._

_Jangan khawatir, jangan menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, bagiku.. kau adalah orang yang sempurna."_

—A day (Super Junior)

Mata bulat Baekhyun membesar saat mendengar lirik lagu yang dikumandangkan oleh suara indah bak penenang. Mengarahkan lengan Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu ruang musik itu jauh lebih lebar. Memperlihatkan seorang namja berkulit putih yang kini sedang duduk didepan sebuah grand piano. Ia tidak memainkan tangannya pada tuts piano. Hanya duduk disana, memejamkan mata dan bersenandung.

_Malaikat?_

_**Tap**_

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang musik tersebut. Membuyarkan sejenak sang pelagu yang dari tadi bersenandung. Menumpukan mata mereka bersamaan. Tatapan mata yang membuat si pemilik masing- masing mata terpekur sejenak.

"Ma—maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud… mengganggumu." Sentak Baekhyun.

"Ani… kau tidak menggangguku." Namja berkulit putih itu tersenyum. Namja pemilik wajah penyayang yang amat lembut, Baekhyun menangkap kesan tampan dan lembut dari wajah itu. Benar saja, wajah itu begitu ramah. Seperti.. _Guardian Angel_ di film fiksi saja.

"Aku harus pergi." Buru- buru Baekhyun berbalik badan.

"Tunggu!"

Terhenti, ia bisa mendengar panggilan dari belakangnya. Lelaki berparas penyayang itu ternyata memanggil Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekat. "Hey, Namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Bolehkah kita berkenalan?"

Baekhyun perlahan kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada namja bernama Joonmyeon. Kini lelaki itu sudah mengarahkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.. bermaksud menjabat tangan, sopan sekali.

"Byun Baekhyun…" balas Baekhyun seraya menggapai tangan hangat milik Joonmyeon. Sedikit membuat Baekhyun berdesis nyaman didalam hati. Melihat wajah milik lelaki bernama Joonmyeon itu saja membuatnya sedikit tenang. Mengapa?

"Hmm.. Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi…" Baekhyun membuka jabatan tangan mereka. "..sungguh indah dan.. apakah kau tahu maknanya?"

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya sesaat dan mengangguk. "Tentu.. itu hanyalah sepenggal lirik tentang seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya… menurutku."

Baekhyun kemudian terdiam. Tidak berbohong kesedihan yang amat dalam terlihat dibenik mata indah milik Baekhyun. Membuat Joonmyeon sadar akan sesuatu. Apakah lelaki manis yang ada dihadapannya itu sedang bersedih?

_Grep_

Tangan Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kemudian menarik namja manis tersebut menuju grand piano tempat ia tadi bernyanyi. Duduk bersama dikursi panjang piano dan membuka penutup tuts piano. Baekhyun memandang bingung pada sosok Joonmyeon.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu mainkan sebuah musik dengan piano ini."

"Eh? Aku tidak bisa bermain piano."

"Maka dari itu mainkan saja." Joonmyeon meletakkan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada tuts piano dan menekankan kesembarangan tuts. Menyeruakkan senandung musik yang abstrak dan tidak jelas sama sekali. Hanya terdengar suara 'Jreng' 'Dreng' dan suara aneh lainnya.

"Hahaha! Kacau sekali!" Joonmyeon tertawa keras dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun yang masih saja kebingungan akan tindakan namja yang baru saja ia kenali itu. Joonmyeon lalu menghela nafas dan melirik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali menatap tuts piano yang masih ia sentuh tanpa menekan tentunya. Kemudian Ia mencoba mencari nada 'Do' pada tuts piano, setelah menemukan ia menekannya beberapa kali. Aneh, sekarang Baekhyun mulai merasa hatinya sedikit tergelitik.

"Hmm.. tangga nada 'Do'? Seperti nama margamu, ya. Byun Baekhyun.."

"Hmm! Kau bisa menebaknya!" Senyuman terpatri diwajah manis Baekhyun dan ia mengangguk mantap. Menatap lurus pada mata Joonmyeon. Berhasil membuat Joonmyeon tersentak beberapa detik, menyadari betapa menawan sosok yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Mata bulat, bibir merah muda, kulit putih dan paras elok nan manis. Semua dimiliki oleh Baekhyun… Sedikit membuat Joonmyeon terpesona.

_Deg_

Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum tipis, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Baekhyun. Yakin sekali jika ia tidak akan bisa berhenti memuja sosok disampingnya jika ia tidak segera mengalihkan pandangan mata.

"Kau sendiri bisa bermain piano?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan menarikan jemarinya diatas piano. "Kau mau _request_ lagu?"

"Bolehkah?" Mata Baekhyun nampak berbinar- binar.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu tadi diiringi oleh lantunan musik dari piano."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau menyukai lagu itu?"

"Nde!"

Jawaban yang amat semangat dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, sekali lagi mengukir sebuah kata pujian akan perilaku Baekhyun yang Joonmyeon rasa amat menggemaskan. Dia lugu dan mudah terbawa.. akan tetapi ia namja yang begitu bersemangat.

"Baiklah~"

Joonmyeon menutup matanya sesaat dan menghela nafas pelan. Mata tajam itu kemudian menatap tuts piano dihadapannya serius, mulai mengurai jemarinya untuk menciptakan sebuah melodi dan instrument yang begitu mengagumkan.

"_Aku memikirkanmu setiap saat_

_Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku akan menjagamu_

_Sinar matahari di hari yang berat.. buruk_

_Selama kamu ada bersamaku, I'ts OK, aku akan menjalankannya.."_

Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan. Mendengar suara nyanyian Joonmyeon yang begitu lembut dan instrument mengagumkan yang sedang dimainkan oleh jemari milik namja tampan tersebut.

_-Kapan… Jongin menganggapku seperti itu?-_

Ada sebuah luka yang dirasakan Baekhyun tiba- tiba.

"_Dirimu memenuhi pikiranku.._

_Bahkan ketika aku merindukan sesuatu yang lain, bahkan ketika kita berpisah sebentar saja.. pada akhirnya.. _

_..pada akhirnya, aku kembali padamu.."_

_**DEG**_

Oh Tuhan!

Mata bulat Baekhyun tiba- tiba terbuka, meneteslah air mata begitu saja. Tepat saat itu lantunan tangan Joonmyeon terhenti dan suaranya tercekat, melihat sosok yang duduk disampingnya terisak… cukup hebat dan gemetaran . Memilukan… Isakan keras dengan suara yang merdu, membuat Joonmyeon langsung meraih tubuh Baekhyun. Hanya sebuah respon alamiah…

Meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun masuk kedalam peluknya. Mengusap perlahan punggung itu, berharap Baekhyun sedikit tenang. Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak berbicara. Dia sudah tahu ada yang salah sejak awal dengan Baekhyun, karena mata itu…. mata itu benar- benar mencerminkan sebuah ketegaran saat Joonmyeon melihatnya.

Sebenarnya, mata besar itu siap pecah.

"Semua akan baik- baik saja." Bisik Joonmyeon menenangkan.

_Cintaku bukanlah kebohongan_

_Bagaimana caranya agar kau mengerti bahwa…_

…_aku mencintaimu_

_._

_._

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya disofa empuk kesukaannya. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, seorang namja manis ikut duduk dipangkuan Jongin. Kini mereka sedang berada diapartemen Jongin. Sejenak mereka bertatapan kemudian namja manis tersebut buka suara.

"Tidak kasihan dengan kekasihmu, Jongin?"

"Kasihan? Untuk apa? Dia bisa mengerti."

"Mengerti apa? Kau sungguh kejam, kalau tidak mencintainya putuskan saja hubungan kalian."

Jongin menyeringai dan mengusap lembut wajah namja manis itu perlahan. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintainya? Baekhyun itu hanya milikku."

"Jika nanti dia jengah dan pergi darimu?"

"Tidak akan… dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Mengapa kau seyakin itu?"

Kembali Jongin menyeringai. "Karena dia mencintaiku."

_Kau tidak mengerti_

_Aku juga manusia biasa_

_._

_._

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon berteman baik sejak mereka bertemu, benar- benar hanya berteman. Apalagi kini Baekhyun ingin sekali bisa bermain piano. Entah atas dorongan apa, saat ia mendengar suara lantunan piano Joonmyeon, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang amat sangat tenang. Seakan lantunan nada itu mengambil perlahan sesak menghimpit dadanya.

Pertemuan mereka hanya saat jam pulang sekolah, itupun jika Baekhyun tidak pulang bersama Jongin. Setelah seminggu lebih berteman, Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Joonmyeon adalah ketua organisasi sekolah mereka, Joonmyeon juga setingkat diatas Baekhyun. Dan kekaguman Baekhyun bertambah pada sosok Joonmyeon yang amat penyayang dan lembut.

Sampai akhirnya, Jongin mencium sedikit kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Joonmyeon.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud menyembunyikan pertemanannya dengan Joonmyeon pada Jongin. Tetapi namja berhati keras itu menganggap Baekhyun mulai berani mendekati namja selain dirinya dan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena Jongin sudah mengetahui kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai kedekatan seorang sahabat. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing, toh Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Baekhyun.

Tetapi kedekatan Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon membuat Kai amat marah.

Sangat marah.

Sepulang sekolah, tiba- tiba Jongin datang kekelas Baekhyun, bahkan belum ada satupun murid kelas Baekhyun yang keluar dan masih nampak seorang guru yang hendak keluar kelas. Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut, tidak pernah sekalipun Jongin menyusulnya seperti ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit merasa .. senang.

"Jongin, kenap—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, namja manis itu terdiam saat Jongin tiba- tiba memasukkan semua peralatan tulis Baekhyun dengan kasar kedalam tas Baekhyun dan menyandangnya. Begitu cepat, Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menyadari satu hal..

…Jongin sedang marah.

"Jong—" ucapan Baekhyun kembali terhenti saat Jongin yang dari tadi menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang tidak terpakai, menghempas tubuh Baekhyun sedikit keras kedinding. Jongin mengunci pintu ruangan kelas dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang begitu tajam. Ada kilatan kemarahan disana, nampak sangat jelas.

"SIAPA JOONMYEON ?!" Teriak Jongin begitu menggelegar. "SIAPA DIA HINGGA KAU BERTEMAN DENGANNYA?"

Menyentak hati Baekhyun yang sedikit ketakutan melihat sosok Jongin. Alis tebal namja tampan itu menekuk, tangannya terkepal dan pasti terlihat jelas guratan kemarahan disana. Wajah tampan Jongin berubah menyeramkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Joonmyeon-hyung—dia.. adalah temanku."

Jongin geram melihat wajah polos kekasihnya, tanpa rasa bersalah. "SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU BERTEMAN DENGANNYA? Dan kau tahu dari siapa aku mendengar kedetakanmu dengan namja bernama Joonmyeon itu, oeh?! Yixing yang memberitahuku!"

"Yixing? Siapa itu, Jong—"

"Masih bisa kau menjawab ucapanku! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu, oeh! KAU HANYA MILIKKU DAN TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENDEKATIMU!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar makian Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan ia ketakutan pada sosok namja yang amat ia cintai ini. Kini posisi Jongin masih jauh beberapa langkah didepannya. Dan dari jarak sejauh itu saja, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kemarahan Jongin.

Mengerikan.

"Dengar! Jika kau membiarkan seorang saja mendekatimu, aku tidak akan segan- segan menyakiti orang itu. Sudah baik aku memberimu kelonggaran untuk tetap berteman dengan sahabatmu Chanyeol.. jangan membuatku lebih marah dari ini! Kau mengerti?!"

Baekhyun dengan pelan sekali mengangguk, ia menunduk."Aku mengerti Jongin."

"Ck!" desis Jongin saat itu lalu ia melihat kaki akan berbalik pergi.

"Ah—" Baekhyun tidak mau Jongin pergi begitu saja. Ia juga ingin berbicara kali ini. Ia juga ingin didengarkan kali ini. Ia ingin menegaskan sesuatu pada Jongin. Perkenankan ia Tuhan. "Tunggu!"

Panggilan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Jongin yang sudah membuka pintu. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kembali menutup pintu seraya memandang kekasihnya, Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekat satu langkah. Hanya satu langkah…

"Apa?" tanya Jongin cepat.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin. Mempertemukan tatapan mereka yang jarang sekali tertaut cukup lama. Sebelum berbicara Baekhyun menelan kasar liurnya, memilin jemari putih mungil yang kini mulai terasa perih. Berjuanglah Baekhyun, kau berhak bicara disini. Bukankah… mata Jongin kini teralih padamu? Hanya padamu…

"Aku ini siapamu, Jongin?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Jongin membulatkan mata tajam miliknya. Sedikit kebingungan dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sudah jelaskan kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya dan apa maksud Baekhyun dengan menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Siapa? Tentu saja kau adalah kekasihku."

_Deg _

Wajah Baekhyun berubah berwarna merah muda, ia tersipu malu. Jawaban itu sungguh ia inginkan dari bibir Jongin. Kemudian Baekhyun merogoh sakunya, sedikit mengerutkan kening karena benda yang ia cari tidak ada disana. Ia tatap tas sekolahnya yang masih disandang Jongin. Tanpa ragu, ia dekati Jongin yang nampak bingung. Baekhyun mengambil tas nya dari lengan Jongin.

Jongin tetap menatap heran Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya, menaati sorot mata polos Baekhyun yang sedang tidak terpatok kearahnya, mata bulat yang indah itu… benar, mata yang menyihir Jongin, pundak yang sempit, kulit yang putih dan—

"Ini!" pekik Baekhyun riang, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin tentang keindahan sang kekasih. Memusatkan matanya melihat pada lipatan tangan Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya. Menghias senyuman tulus dan lugu. Sorot mata Baekhyun jernih menembus lensa mata Jongin dalam sedetik.

Dan yang mengejutkan adalah saat Baekhyun membuka perlahan lipatan telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah.. piercing? Jongin menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Dan.. Hey, ini adalah piercing dengan huruf J dan K, nama Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memakai inisial namamu Jongin dan… kau memakai inisial namaku. Bagaimana?"

Jongin masih diam dan menatap Baekhyun terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin anak se lugu Baekhyun berfikir memberikannya sebuah piercing? Demi apapun Jongin tidak pernah menyangka… dan bukankah mereka masih sekolah? Bagaimana bisa mereka memakai piercing?

Namun siapa peduli?

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia ambil piercing mungil berwarna hitam berinisial K, inisial nama Baekhyun tentu saja. Mungil sekali, hanya berukuran 0,5 cm jika diukur dengan mistar. Bahkan ditangan Jongin nampak begitu kecil.

"Tapi… kita tidak punya tindikan ditelinga." Suara Jongin terdengar melembut.

Baekhyun kembali mengacak acak isi tasnya, dan ia mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol dan jarum dari dalam tasnya. Apa Baekhyun sebegitu mempersiapkannya? Jongin jujur saja beberapa kali tersentak dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Mengapa kau.. memberikanku sebuah piercing?" tanya Jongin belum bisa menangkap maksud Baekhyun. Pasti namja polos ini memikirkan alasan yang tepat dan bisa dimengerti, kan?

Baekhyun menunduk dan wajahnya kembali memerah. "Aku pikir… Jongin akan menyukainya.. karena Jongin suka tantangan.. aku.. mencoba untuk menyesuaikannya."

_Deg_

Terkejut sekali, Jongin benar- benar terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Betapa Baekhyun memikirkan Jongin… kemudian seringai menguasai wajah Jongin saat melihat wajah malu- malu Baekhyun. Sungguh lugu, pikirnya. Tetapi hal inilah yang ia sukai dari Baekhyun. Khas polos peraga sosoknya.

Ia begitu menggilai Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Walau ia sudah bermain dengan berpuluh namja sekalipun. Ia tetap tidak bisa melepas pandangan matanya dari Baekhyun. Hebat sekali namja polos berhati lembut ini. Dengan caranya sendiri dapat membuat Jongin memikirkannya.

_Grep_

Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membuka pintu ruangan kelas yang tidak dipakai tersebut. Menarik Baekhyun agar berjalan mengikutinya. Namja manis itu hanya diam saja dan mengikuti langkah kaki sang terkasih. Mereka berjalan menuju tangga, menaikinya kelantai 3 gedung sekolah dan kembali berjalan hingga terhenti disebuah ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa keruang kesehatan di lantai tiga, Jongin? Bukankah di lantai dua juga ada?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak ditanggapi oleh Jongin. Ia mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut dan ia yakin sekali tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka karena jam pulang sudah berlalu lewat dari setengah jam.

"Duduklah diatas ranjang." Perintah Jongin sembari membuka jas sekolahnya dan mengambil sebuah kapas serta batu es dari dalam lemari pendingin didekat lemari obat- obatan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti ucapan Jongin. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan memperhatikan Jongin yang mendekatinya.

"Pegang ini." Jongin memberikan piercing berinisial 'K' pada Baekhyun dan kembali berjalan ke meja yang ada didekat lemari obat, meja guru kesehatan. Dengan cepat Jongin memasukkan batu es kedalam sebuah mangkok kecil dan mengambil beberapa kapas. Menenggelamkan beberapa kapas didalam gundukan batu es tersebut kemudian membawanya menuju tempat Baekhyun duduk, ranjang.

"Kau atau aku? Siapa yang pertama?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan mata masih sama tajam dan memikat.

Dengan polosnya Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas. Tidakkah ia sadar jika wajahnya itu sungguh sangat mengundang?

"Jongin saja." Bisik Baekhyun pelan dan mengambil jarum serta alkohol dari dalam tasnya. Senyuman manis terhias diwajah Jongin, ia jatuhkan tas Baekhyun dari atas ranjang. Membuka sedikit bagian atas seragam sekolahnya, hingga sedikit memperlihatkan leher dan pundak jenjang pemuda tampan tersebut. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya seketika diatas ranjang, membuat Baekhyun menatap Jongin lekat.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat takut, namun ia juga ingin punya sebuah tanda pengikat dengan Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin… Ingin sekali.

Entah Baekhyun terlalu polos atau telepati Jongin sampai padanya, kini Baekhyun membuka kakinya dan duduk diatas perut Jongin, memegang sebuah jarum. Baekhyun menatap erat daun telinga Jongin yang akan ia lubangi. Jujur saja Baekhyun amat gemetaran, ia belum pernah menyentuh bagian tubuh Jongin selain tangan.

Merasa getaran ditubuh Baekhyun, Jongin langsung memegang pinggang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan wajahnya memerah. Sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, Jongin menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum remeh. Menarik urat leher Jongin yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Jangan takut, Baekhyun… bukankah kau ingin mengikatku?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata, ia tersentak karena Jongin seperti tahu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Perlahan Baekhyun mengambil alkohol dan melumurinya pada sebuah kapas, membersihkan perlahan daun telinga Jongin. Membuat sang namja tampan sedikit bergidik, saat ia rasakan rasa dingin menyentuh kulit telinganya. Bagian sensitif Jongin.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa kapas dingin pada daun telinga Jongin, membuat rasa kaku ia rasakan pada telinganya. Jongin memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Merasakan desah nafas Baekhyun menyentuh bagian telinga Jongin.

"Kau… yakin, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun saat sudah bersiap dengan jarumnya.

Jongin menyeringai dan mengencangkan kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggang Baekhyun yang duduk diatas perutnya. "Kau juga akan merasakannya nanti… lakukan."

Baekhyun menelan kasar liurnya dan mendekatkan jarum pada salah sisi daun telinga Jongin. Sekejap tatapan mata mereka tertaut dan dengan keyakinan penuh Baekhyun mengangguk. Menusukkan dengan hati- hati jarum tindik agar melobangi salah satu sisi daun telinga Jongin.

Dan…

"Agh!" Erang Jongin saat besi kecil itu menembus daging dan kulit daun telinganya. Menutup mata akan perih yang ia rasakan. Cengkraman tangan Jongin pada pinggang Baekhyun mengencang, mencoba menahan perih.

"Kau baik- baik saja?!" Baekhyun benar- benar cemas melihat ekspresi kesakitan Jongin.

"Ma—masukkan piercing- nya sekarang!" perintah Jongin keras, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan mengganti jarum yang tadi menembus kulit dan daging telinga Jongin langsung dengan piercing berinisial 'K'. Kembali Jongin tersentak saat rasa perih menjalari tubuhnya. Baekhyun membersikan darah yang tadi sedikit keluar sebelum piercing disematkan pada telinga Jongin dengan kapas steril. Tangan namja manis itu masih gemetaran.

"Maaf." Desis Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Jongin masih tegang karena kesakitan. Karena Baekhyun duduk diatas tubuh Jongin, ia bisa merasakan detakan jantung Jongin yang berantakan, deru nafas Jongin.

Walau perih, namun Jongin masih bisa menahannya. Tidak seberapa sebenarnya, namun Jongin sedikit berlebihan mengekspresikannya agar Baekhyun cemas. Jahil sekali… ia lirik Baekhyun yang masih duduk diatas perutnya. Memperhatikan wajah memelas itu dengan seksama. Senyuman remeh kembali terlihat pada bibir sensual milik Jongin.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

_Bruk_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah terbaring pada posisi dimana Jongin tadinya berbaring. Jongin memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Si tampan menyeringai tipis membuat Baekhyun menelan liurnya perlahan. Dadanya berdebam melihat ketampanan namja pemilik seringai menawan.

Tangan Jongin mulai membuka kancing baju Baekhyun, menyingsingkan sedikit hingga pundak sempit Baekhyun yang putih terlihat. Mata tajam itu terhenti menatap leher dan pundak putih Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, Jongin ingin sekali menikmatinya. Namun ia belum bisa menyentuh Baekhyun, benar… Baekhyun nya masih terlalu lugu dan polos.

"Jong…in…" desis Baekhyun mulai mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Jongin dari posisi itu sama saja mengundang macan kelaparan. Lihatlah, rambut Baekhyun yang acak- acakan seketika itu, wajahnya yang memerah dan tatapan mata bulat miliknya sungguh memelas.

Bagaimana tidak Jongin menelan liur nya kasar. Namun ia tepis pikiran liarnya saat itu, mencoba fokus menatap telinga putih kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Tidak tega rasanya jika menyakiti namja mungil itu… Baekhyun memang bertubuh mungil. Terkadang Jongin nyaris lupa Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki karena tubuh mungil dan parasnya yang manis.

"…Kau bisa menahannya?" tanya Jongin sedikit ragu. Ia benar- benar tidak mau jika Baekhyun merasakan rasa perih yang sempat tadi ia rasakan. Walau tidak terlalu sakit, tetap saja…

"Lakukan." Pinta Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum licik dan ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih mendekati Baekhyun. Mengarahkan tangannya menuju cuping telinga Baekhyun, sedikit bergidik namja manis itu saat ia rasakan dinginnya kapas yang sudah dingin karena es. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya seakan bergemuruh dan meledak, ketika Jongin sejenak mengecup lehernya. Jongin melakukan hal itu sebelum akhirnya mata bulat Baekhyun tersentak. Merasakan perih menyerang satu titik pada daun telinganya, jarum sudah menembus kulit dan daging daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Aggh! Jong—in sakit!" Baekhyun mencengkram lengan baju seragam Jongin. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata bulat Baekhyun yang melebar. Jongin merasakan tangan Baekhyun gemetar, sekejap rasa bersalah menyeruak didalam hatinya. Namun Jongin tidak lupa tujuannya, ia mengambil piercing berinisial 'J' didalam saku baju seragam Baekhyun. Mengganti langsung jarum yang menembus telinga Baekhyun dengan piercing mungil tersebut.

Sekali lagi dirasakan perih saat piercing itu terpasang, piercing berinisial 'J', inisial nama Jongin tentu saja. Dengan lembut Jongin mengambil kapas steril dan mengusap darah yang bisa dibilang sedikit pada telinga Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sekali lagi bergidik perih.

Mengatur nafasnya masih memburu, Baekhyun dengan mata berair menatap Jongin yang telah menghela nafas lega. Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia lihat didaun telinga sebelah kanan Jongin, terdapat piercing yang berinisialkan namanya.

_Apakah aku sudah berhasil 'menandai' bahwa Jongin adalah milikku? _

Pikiran Baekhyun yang lugu, ia begitu mencintai namja yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya. Merasakan tatapan Jongin yang begitu dalam. Sekarang, Jongin sudah mendekatkan wajahnya. Menaati bibir bening Baekhyun, menyelami berbagai lekuk dan pahat rupa Baekhyun yang indah.

"Kita belum pernah sekalipun berciuman.. bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun kembali melebar saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Tentu saja ia terkejut, sekalipun Jongin tidak pernah menyentuhnya kecuali memeluk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin hingga tidak pernah menyentuh Baekhyun padahal ia begitu mudahnya menyentuh ataupun 'bermian' dengan teman kencannya.

"Kau ingin?"

Sekali lagi, Jongin membuat detak jantung Baekhyun terpompa abnormal. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Namun siapa yang tidak ingin menyatukan hati dengan sang terkasih? Baekhyun benar- benar ingin Jongin memperlakukannya sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukannya yang selalu sabar dan tegar saat melihat Jongin bermain dengan orang lain didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Ucapan tulus Baekhyun membuat Jongin menyeringai. Polos, pikir Jongin terhadap Baekhyun. Dan tidak membuang kesempatan, Jongin perlahan mengusap leher putih Baekhyun, membuat si mungil memejamkan perlahan. Merasakan kulit hangat Jongin mengusap lehernya hingga pundak. Tersentak kecil tubuh mungil itu saat ia merasakan surai milik Jongin menyentuh wajahnya dan merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat menghujam lehernya.

Sesaat, benar- benar sesaat sentuhan yang Jongin berikan pada leher putih milik Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya karena merasakan nafas Jongin sudah menyentuh hidungnya, ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mengakibatkan Baekhyun dan Jongin bisa saling pandang dengan leluasa.

"Your first kiss… mine?" Bisik Jongin dengan senyuman remeh.

".. milikmu."

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin, menarik tubuh namja tampan yang kini tercekat mendengar pengakuan lugu Baekhyun. Sejenak Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia ingin menangis.. rasanya begitu tulus yang ia katakan baru saja hingga ia ingin menitikkan air matanya. Akan tetapi tetap saja namja manis itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Jujur ia benci terlihat lemah.

"I'm yours, Jongin."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jongin melepas pelukan Baekhyun, membidik tajam mata besar milik Baekhyun yang terbuka namun terlihat sayu. Dengan satu gerakan, bibir Jongin sudah menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Membuat namja manis tersebut gamang seketika, merasakan pertama kali lembutnya bibir Jongin. Merasakan pertama kali, tubuhnya bergejolak dengan sentuhan ringan yang berangsur mulai mengganas.

Ciuman itu sudah terlanjur dalam, menghanyutkan kedua insan yang sudah melepas semua batasan. Melupakan rasa sakit sesaat dan mencoba melampiaskan.

Baekhyun menginginkannya.

…yang ia inginkan hanya Jongin.

Dan ia sedang bersatu dengan namja tampan itu tanpa halangan, tanpa orang lain diantara mereka.. hanya berdua saja menikmati kesenangan duniawi. Tentu saja Baekhyun berharap… ia berharap Jongin akan berubah mulai sekarang.

…karena Baekhyun sudah memberikan semua yang ia miliki pada Jongin.

_Jika ini salah_

_Mengapa sejak awal kau seperti memperlihatkan kebenaran?_

_Aku terjerumus dan aku.. menginginkannya_

"Kau tampak senang sekali?"

Suara lembut itu memecah renungan Baekhyun, membuat namja manis itu terlonjak dari posisinya. Ia melirik sosok yang ada tepat dibelakangnya, Joonmyeon.

"Hyung! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap dengan mata besarnya tertekuk manja.

"Ah, kau terkejut? Memangnya kau melamunkan apa hingga tersenyum seperti itu?" Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun. Mereka kini berada ditaman sekolah, jam istirahat memang pas dimanfaatkan untuk menikmati sebuah sandwich isi dan susu kotak. Menu kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Mau?" tanya Baekhyun polos sembari mengajukan sandwich yang ada digenggamannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun lupa sama sekali dengan peringatan Jongin untuk menjauhi Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Boleh."

Baekhyun memotong dua sandwich miliknya sama besar, memberikannya pada Joonmyeon. "Terima kasih." Joonmyeon menerima sandwich dari Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak lapar namun entah mengapa ia juga ingin memakan sandwich milik Baekhyun. Entahlah! Joonmyeon hanya ingin dan ia benar- benar ingin.

Baekhyun kembali menggigit dan mengunyah sandwich kesukaannya, kali ini dengan tambahan daging ayam yang renyah. Joonmyeon hanya menatap Baekhyun sesaat dan ikut memakan sandwich tersebut. Diam sejenak hingga Joonmyeon membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun menelan kasar sandwich yang dari tadi ia kunyah. Menatap Joonmyeon sedikit merona, kemudian namja manis itu tersipu. Wajahnya memerah seperti warna sirup strawberry yang berada didalam gelas bening. Sungguh manis.

"Jongin… baik- baik saja. Hmm…" Baekhyun terlihat salah tingkah.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menunduk, mata sipit Joonmyeon kini mulai menelusuri tengkuk Baekhyun yang putih. Menemukan disana sedikit bercak kemerahan. Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, reflek tangan Joonmyeon mengayun pada kerah kemeja Baekhyun.

"Hyung? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun aneh saat melihat tangan Joonmyeon menarik sedikit kerah kemeja milik Baekhyun, memperlihatkan becak merah yang lebih banyak lagi tergambar dileher putih Baekhyun. Kontras sekali.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan kekasihmu, Baekhyun?" Joonmyeon malah bertanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tangan Joonmyeon sudah terlepas dari kerah baju Baekhyun. Kini namja tampan itu memegang sandwich pemberian Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berfikir dan… ia tidak bodoh. Tentu saja!

Apalagi Joonmyeon melihat rona merah dan wajah tersipu Baekhyun. Menandakan bahwa dugaannya benar, Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan Jongin kekasihnya. Memang Joonmyeon tidak berhak ikut campur namun ia hanya berfikir… hanya memikirkan kebaikan Baekhyun.

"Aku—kurasa Joonmyeon-hyung tahu dengan jelas. Aku dan Jongin… sudah tidak memiliki batasan lagi." Baekhyun kemudian agak memiringkan duduknya, memperlihatkan telinga sebelah kirinya kepada Joonmyeon yang duduk disebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Piercing?!" teriak Joonmyeon tidak percaya. "Kau! Bagaimana bisa melakukan pelanggaran seperti itu dan memamerkannya padaku, Baekhyun? Aku ini ketua organisasi intra sekolah! Kau sudah melakukan pelanggaran!"

"Mwo?! Uwaaa! Aku lupa jika hyung adalah ketua organisasi intra sekolah! Hyaaaaaa, maafkan aku hyung. Jangan hukum aku!" pinta Baekhyun panik. Ia menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan memelas, ditambah mata besar yang kini seakan berbicara, _**'Hyung, sungguh tega dirimu jika menghukumku.'**_.

"Kumohon, hyung." Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu. Menatap Joonmyeon seperti _puppy _lucu yang menggemaskan. Bibir tebalnya melengkung cemberut, menampakkan wajah memohon yang amat membuat Joonmyeon…

_Glek!_

…kalah!

Joonmyeon langsung menggeleng cepat dan menghela nafasnya berat. "Jinjjayo~ Kau benar- benar lugu, Baekhyun. Baiklah, kali ini aku akan melepasmu namun esok.. jangan gunakan piercing saat kau berada di area sekolah."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Myoya~ aku tidak mau melepaskan piercing ini, hyung. Kau tahu tidak saat melubangi telinga itu rasanya sakit sekali."

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak akan mencobanya!" tegas Joonmyeon.

"Tap—tapi benda ini berharga.. karena aku dan Jongin sudah terikat. Piercing ini mempunyai sebuah kenangan indah.. karena kami berdua yang memasangnya.. merasakan sebuah perasaan sakit bercampur senang saat piercing itu terpasang. Hingga… kami.. melakukannya."

Hening sesaat.

"Baekhyun.. Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Jongin."

_DEG_

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon, namja manis itu menatap tajam Joonmyeon yang sudah terlihat amat serius dan tidak main- main. Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah dari sorot matanya.

"Hyung tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Aku memang tidak berhak, aku tahu! Namun berfikirlah Baekhyun, dia hanya membawa pengaruh buruk didalam hidupmu. Kau tidak seharusnya merasakan semua sakit hati saat kau melihat kekasihmu bermain dengan orang lain. Kau tidak seharusnya merasa kecewa dan kau—"

"Cukup! Darimana hyung tahu jika Jongin suka sekali berhubungan dengan orang lain padahal aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kebiasaan Jongin padamu! Hyung menyelidikinya? Kau lancang sekali!" Baekhyun sudah berdiri, matanya tertekuk marah, wajahnya memerah dan ia benar- benar benci pada seseorang yang menganggap Jongin adalah lelaki yang berperangai buruk.

"Aku tidak menyelidikinya, Baekhyun." Jawab Joonmyeon tenang.

"Kau bohong! Kalau tidak dari mana kau ta—"

"Yixing! Jongin merebut kekasihku."

_Deg_

"Yi—"

_**-"Dan kau tahu dari siapa aku mendengar kedetakanmu dengan namja bernama Joonmyeon itu, oeh?! Yixing yang memberitahuku!"-**_

Baekhyun sejenak terdiam. Jadi Yixing yang dimaksud Jongin waktu itu adalah salah satu lelaki cantik yang dikencani Jongin? Apakah namja yang terlihat sering sekali bergelayutan manja dengan Jongin? Jadi… Yixing itu kekasih… Joonmyeon?

Tapi…

"Maaf.. Baekhyun.. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau tahu akan hal ini… akan tetapi aku benar- benar tidak suka melihat kekasihmu mempermainkan kekasihku.. ah, maksudku mantan kekasihku. Yixing sudah… memutuskan hubungan kami." Wajah Joonmyeon nampak terluka.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia memilin ujung kemejanya. "…Jongin… pasti tidak bermaksud begitu, hyung.. maafkan dia."

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya saat ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak menyangka Baekhyun yang akan minta maaf atas perlakuan Jongin. Hey, disini seharusnya Baekhyun sadar, bukan? Dia bukanlah orang lain untuk Jongin dan… Baekhyun, seorang kekasih dari Kim Jongin meminta maaf pada Joonmyeon yang kekasihnya sudah direbut oleh Jongin?

Pola macam apa itu!

"Kau bodoh, kah?" Joonmyeon mulai tidak paham dengan arah pikir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

Joonmyeon mendecak dan berdiri diposisinya, menyebabkan mereka berdua berdiri hadap- hadapan. Saling membidik mata masing- masing. Joonmyeon kembali menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang, seperti mengelus kepala kucing saja.

"Dia tidak akan berubah semudah itu. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku mempercayai Jongin!"

Tersenyum tipis, Joonmyeon melipat tangannya didada. "Cukup… aku melihat Yixing yang terjerat oleh kebohongan manisnya… aku tidak mau kau juga merasakan hal itu."

Setelahnya Joonmyeon berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Namja manis itu masih tetap berdiri disana, menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Sejenak Baekhyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh kuat. Ia memejamkan mata dan kembali duduk dikursi taman. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Mengapa tidak ada yang percaya pada Jongin… mengapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah sosok yang pantas untukku..Jongin?"

Air mata itu akhirnya luluh. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan isakan halus dibibirnya. Ia bersedih… bersedih karena ia yakin kalau Jongin akan berubah setelah mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Kini Jongin tidak perlu mencari orang lain untuk melampiaskan keinginannya, bukan? Dan Baekhyun yakin jika Jongin pasti akan lebih mencintainya. Benar, Jongin mencintainya.

Cintanya bukan cinta sepihak, bukan?

Bukan!

_Aku akan menutup telingaku dari cercahan mereka_

_Tidak peduli jika yang mereka katakan_

_Nantinya… ternyata adalah sebuah kebenaran_

Siang itu, Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang lincah menuju apartemen Jongin. Senang sekali mimik wajah lelaki manis itu terhias. Rona merah muda yang amat manis dan menggemaskan tercetak dipipi. Lantunan nada merdu terlontar dari bibir tebal miliknya. Dan ia menatap ceria susunan kotak makan yang ada ditangannya. Benar, ia rela bangun pagi saat hari libur hanya untuk membuatkan bekal makan tersebut.

Hubungannya dan Jongin setelah piercing tersebut dipasang memang mulai menghangat dan dekat. Mereka kerap pulang bersama dan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak berdua saja. Buktinya kini Baekhyun sudah memiliki kunci apartemen Jongin. Kunci duplikasi yang Jongin berikan untuk Baekhyun.. manisnya.

Kaki ramping Baekhyun sudah terhenti disebuah pintu apartemen sederhana yang tidak terlalu mewah namun sederhana dan minimalis. Nyaman sekali memang, maka dari itu Jongin betah tinggal diapartemen itu. Apalagi apartemen tersebut dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Jongin memang tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya, mencoba untuk mandiri alasan yang ia katakan saat ditanya sebab ia tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya.

Perlahan Baekhyun memasukkan kunci apartemen dan membuka pintu. Masih dengan senyuman manis, namja itu berjalan masuk. Sunyi.. itulah kesan pertama yang Baekhyun dapatkan. Namun ia tidak mau menduga dulu. Ia kelilingi apartemen Jongin yang nampak sangat sepi. Akan tetapi ketika Baekhyun sampai didepan pintu kamar Jongin… yang ia lihat…

"Jong—"

_Deg_

Suara Baekhyun tertahan.. saat dengan mata kepalanya, ia melihat lagi Jongin berciuman dengan seseorang. Kali ini bukan dilingkungan sekolah namun didalam apartemen milik Jongin, kamar milik Jongin. Baekhyun yang sengaja datang keapartemen Jongin untuk mengantarkan makan siang saat hari minggu atau hari libur… melihat hal memilukan tersebut?

Dikala ia berfikir hubungannya dengan Jongin mulai membaik?

"Ah! Baekhyun." Jongin menyeringai dan melepas tubuhnya dari namja cantik yang Baekhyun yakini adalah… Yixing? Benar, paras cantik dan manis namja itu, tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti Yixing, mantan kekasih Joonmyeon.

"Jongin~ Kita lanjutkan!" pinta Yixing manja.

Baekhyun tidak habis fikir, apakah Yixing tidak sadar bahwa kini yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jongin adalah 'Kekasih' Kim Jongin? Demi Tuhan, jika bibirnya tidak kelu, Baekhyun pasti akan berteriak.

"Hey hey! Nanti saja, Baekhyun sudah datang. Kau membawa makanan, Baekhyun sayang? Aku sudah lapar." Jongin berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih mendingin. Namun kehangatan dari tubuh Jongin yang tidak memakai pakaian atasnya membuat Baekhyun kembali mabuk. Ia balas pelukan Jongin dan dengan berani mencium pipi kanan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Kau nakal, Baekhyun sayang." Jongin tertawa kecil kemudian mencium pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun manis terkekeh kecil. Disela- sela pelukannya dengan Jongin, Baekhyun melihat Yixing menatapnya marah. Namja berparas cantik dan berkulit putih bersih itu berdiri dari ranjang, memakai pakaian atasnya dan menyandang tas miliknya berwarna maroon.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Yixing melewatinya dan Baekhyun.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Yixing terdengar sinis.

"Baekhyun sudah membawa makanan, bagaimana jika kita makan bertiga?" ujar Jongin cepat. Baekhyun dan Yixing terlihat kaget sekali. Gila, kah? Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun merasakan perih yang berkepanjangan merekah dihatinya. Jongin tega sekali, mengapa ia tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun? Mengajak namja 'selingkuhan'-nya makan bersama dengan Baekhyun… kekasih Jongin sendiri…

…_kejam._

Yixing menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun, dengan mantap ia mengangguk dan kembali meletakkan tas sandangnya diatas sofa milik Jongin. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Disusul Jongin yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil peralatan makan untuk mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun berusaha sabar, ia berjalan menyusul Yixing di meja makan. Meletakkan kotak makan yang lumayan banyak, sekitar 5 buah kotak makan. Pasti Baekhyun begitu bersemangat memasaknya, terlihat dari aroma masakan yang begitu lezat saat semua penutup kotak makanan tersebut dibuka.

"Kau pandai memasak ternyata." Yixing tersenyum kecut. "Namun aku jauh lebih ahli darimu, Baekhyun-sshi. Kau tahu bahkan aku sering sekali datang keapartemen Jongin hanya untuk memasak untuk dirinya."

_Deg_

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendengarkan ucapan Yixing. "Sering… kesini?"

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Yixing mengangguk. "Kau kalah dariku, Byun Baekhyun. Jongin hanya memanfaatkanmu."

_Deg _

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah marah, ingin sekali ia menampar Yixing. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan gejolak tersebut. Ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan jahat ataupun kasar lainnya. Ia bukanlah namja kasar!

"…kau tahu aku siapa Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kurasa tahu…. Kekasih yang tidak dianggap."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal, alis matanya tertaut dan sirat mata namja manis itu nampak amat terluka. Ucapan Yixing benar- benar membuatnya naik pitam. Akan tetapi Baekhyun masih saja diam. Masih saja mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk menampar Yixing… ia mencoba untuk sabar. Sesabar mungkin dan benar- benar—

"Kau tidak ada harganya dimata Jongin."

—PLAK

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun menampar keras pipi putih merona miliknya. Yixing tidak terima sama sekali atas perlakuan Baekhyun, ia bermaksud membalas tamparan Baekhyun namun sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya. Perlahan Yixing memegang pipinya yang terasa perih, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berat yang memerah.

"Ada apa ini?"

Jongin datang dari dapur, melihat Baekhyun yang pucat dan Yixing yang… akan menangis. Ah, namja cantik itu bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air matanya, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan mengutuk perbuatannya baru saja.

"Yixing! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Jongin meletakkan peralatan makan yang ada ditangannya diatas meja dan mengusap air mata Yixing dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesaat Jongin menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat amat bersalah.

"Dia menamparku."

Jawaban Yixing membuat Jongin terkejut. Ia tatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak percaya, seorang Baekhyun yang lemah lembut dan sabar bisa menampar seseorang. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti tercengang, menandakan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin memang menampar Yixing.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menatap tangannya. "A—Aku…"

Jongin menghela nafas dan melipat tangannya didada, ia bidik tajam mata bulat Baekhyun yang sudah nampak berat, menggenang. "Aku muak! Kau selalu saja seperti ini, Baekhyun. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh dengan setiap perilaku dan kelakukanku. Mengapa kau menampar Yixing? Seperti anak kecil saja! Minta maaf pada Yixing."

_DEG_

Baekhyun membulatkan mata besarnya. Kenapa dia harus minta maaf? Memang benar ia menampar Yixing namun Baekhyun pikir Yixing pantas mendapatkannya. Ucapan Yixing jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit tamparan.

Baekhyun menunduk dan memilin kedua jemarinya, takut saat Jongin mulai memarahinya seperti ini. Memang benar, selama ini Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Namun tidak bisakah Jongin sadar dengan sendirinya? Jongin sadar dengan hatinya?

… Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

Manusia yang sepantasnya ia jaga dan ia bela.

"Kenapa diam Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin sinis.

Masih saja Baekhyun diam. Ia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan hal apa, jika ia mengatakan bahwa Yixing tadi menghinanya… ia tidak bisa membantah. Bukan karena ia takut… akan tetapi karena ucapan Yixing benar.

_Ucapan Yixing benar. _

Jongin menghela nafas dan mengambil tissue yang ada diatas meja makan. Mengusap lembut air mata yang masih teralir pada pipi Yixing. Kembali hati Baekhyun terhenyak ketika melihat Jongin begitu perhatian memperlakukan Yixing. Jongin sama sekali tidak membelanya.. Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya…

…Jongin tidak menyayanginya.

"Jong—in."

_Tes_

Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan sakit hatinya lagi, tidak bisa menahan air matanya didepan Jongin. Baekhyun menangis… didepan Jongin. Membuat Jongin yang tadinya masih fokus mengusap wajah Yixing tercekat saat wajahnya teralih pada wajah Baekhyun. Dingin, Jongin merasa tubuhnya mendingin dan kaku saat melihat lelehan air mata kepedihan mengalir dari mata besar Baekhyun.

Air mata yang dapat menjelaskan semua luka hati yang ditahan oleh Baekhyun selama ini.

"Mengapa… kau tidak juga mengerti… Jongin?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun berbalik badan. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih kaku terdiam karena baru kali ini… ia melihat air mata Baekhyun. Air bening yang membuat Jongin merasakan sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan dosa.

_**Blam**_

Bunyi suara pintu masuk pada pendengaran Jongin dan Yixing. Menandakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah pergi dari sana. Namun Jongin tidak bisa bergerak, kakinya seakan terpaku. Berat bukan main. Yixing melihat keanehan pada Jongin. Perlahan ia akan memegang tangan Jongin, akan tetapi…

_Bruk_

Lelaki tampan itu terduduk ditempatnya. Terdiam disana dan matanya seakan kosong kedepan. Benar… bibirnya beberapa kali ingin terbuka mengeluarkan suara, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa bibir tebal itu kelu. Tidak bisa keluar.. suaranya tertahan.

"Jongin!" Yixing mencoba membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dan menundukkannya disebuah kursi meja makan. "Kau baik- baik saja?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela nafas. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, kacau. Jongin merasakan tubuhnya kacau secara mendadak. Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa, jantungnya bahkan seperti akan meledak. Kulitnya basah oleh keringat dingin… semua terasa aneh dan sangat tidak nyaman.

Baru kali ini Jongin merasa lumpuh seketika.

"A—Aku… baik-baik saja.." Jongin menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kaku.

"Kau yakin? Tidak mau mengejar?" tanya Yixing nampaknya sedikit banyak bisa menangkap kegusaran Jongin.

"… Ya. Dia.. tidak akan bisa… lari dariku."

Baru kali ini.. Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan keraguan.

…_Baekhyun._

_Aku lelah_

_Bolehkah aku mengatakan hal itu?_

Kaki ramping milik Baekhyun berjalan amat cepat. Tidak mengindahkan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak tidak sengaja, membiarkan air mata yang dari tadi mengaliri pipinya tak terhenti. Ia masih menangis dan kembali ia kecewa karena Jongin tidak mengejarnya.

_Apakah Jongin tidak peduli lagi padaku?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berulang- ulang di pikiran Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Kali ini ia menangis dengan hati yang amat terluka. Rasanya sakit bukan main dan… itu menyedihkan.

Akhirnya langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti, ia tidak kuat lagi berjalan karena kakinya kini gemetaran. Ia mencoba duduk disebuah halte yang lumayan banyak orang disana, menunggu bus. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan ia melihat sebuah bus datang kearah halte. Setelah bus terhenti, semua orang yang berada dihalte tersebut masuk. Meninggalkan Baekhyun duduk sendirian disana.

Masih mencoba menepis air matanya, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel didalam saku celana. Menekan tombol virtual 'Call' pada layar _touchcsreen_. Ia bermaksud menelpon Chanyeol sahabatnya, namun… panggilan tersebut tidak sampai. Chanyeol tidak mengangkatnya… ah, apakah Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan Baekhyun?

Bukankah ini hari libur… benar, pasti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang kencan. Percintaan mereka kan berbeda jauh dengan percintaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pasti sangat bahagia.

_Tes_

Kembali tangisan menguntai dari bibir Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan itu rintikan air terjatuh dari langit. Hujan.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap orang- orang yang terkejut karena tiba- tiba turun hujan. Beberapa orang akhirnya berdatangan ke halte dimana Baekhyun duduk. Membuat keadaan halte itu menjadi ramai. Baekhyun jadi sangat tidak nyaman, ia memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan saja.

Dan ia memang melakukannya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari lindungan atap halte bus tersebut. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan tubuhnya yang basah kuyub, sudah tidak peduli lagi ujung deraian hujan menusuk tubuh putihnya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan matanya yang tidak mau berhenti menurunkan air suci.

Langkah kakinya yang tadi lumayan cepat kini melambat, berjalan lambat sekali. Hingga akhirnya terhenti saat ia lihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, memegang sebuah payung yang lumayan besar, payung yang kini melindungi tubuh kuyub Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa sakit."

Suara itu… Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan… melihat orang yang begitu ia kenali. Air hujan tidak lagi membasahi pipi Baekhyun, kini terlihat jelas air mata jatuh bertubi- tubi di pipi merahnya. Mengaliri pipi yang sudah basah tersebut tidak tahu malu.

"Joonmyeon-hyung.." isak Baekhyun lirih.

Joonmyeon tersenyum amat menenangkan. Ia kemudian selangkah mendekati Baekhyun, dibawah payung besar itu, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun berada. Lelaki tampan bersurai hitam kemerahan tersenyum menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang payung.

"Jika rasanya sesakit itu… mengapa sejak awal kau tidak mau melepasnya?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon langsung menohok dihati Baekhyun, terisak lumayan keras. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba kembali menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya yang sudah terlanjur terlihat.

".._Aku memikirkanmu setiap saat_

_Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku akan menjagamu_

_Sinar matahari di hari yang berat.. buruk_

_Selama kamu ada bersamaku, I'ts OK, aku akan menjalankannya.."_

Isakan Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara lembut Joonmyeon yang terdengar begitu dekat ditelinganya. Tersenyum, Joonmyeon bernyanyi sembari tersenyum. Mencoba menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam. Mereka berjalan pelan sembari bergandengan tangan didalam lingkupan payung besar berwarna putih transparan. Suara hujan bahkan tidak terdengar lagi, tersamarkan.

"Ayo bernyanyi bersama." Ajak Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis disela- sela tangisnya, ia mengapus air mata yang terjatuh dengan tangannya yang tidak digenggam Joonmyeon. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka belahan bibir merahnya, mencoba ikut bernyanyi meyambung lagu yang disenandungkan oleh Joonmyeon.

"_Dirimu memenuhi pikiranku.._

_Bahkan ketika aku merindukan sesuatu yang lain, bahkan ketika kita berpisah sebentar saja.. pada akhirnya.. _

_..pada akhirnya…"_

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Sesak.

"… _aku kembali padamu.."_

Air mata jatuh kembali, namun langsung Baekhyun menghapus jejak tersebut… lagi. Mencoba terus menerus untuk meneguhkan hatinya agar tidak terlihat lemah. Joonmyeon masih tersenyum manis dan bersenandung. Walau suara nyanyian Baekhyun terdengar bergetar lirih, Baekhyun terus bernyanyi.

Kini langkah kaki mereka terhenti disebuah taman bermain yang tidak terpakai, Baekhyun menatap taman bermain itu tajam. Suara merdu miliknya juga sudah terhenti. Joonmyeon menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menatap taman bermain usang tersebut. Reflek saja, Joonmyeon menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam taman bermain mini yang terletak sedikit jauh dari jalan raya.

Disana terdapat ayunan yang sudah tidak terpakai, seluncuran berkarat yang bolong, dan berbagai mainan yang tidak terpakai lagi, usang. Bahkan kolam pasir ditaman tersebut sudah tergenang air kotor. Benar- benar tidak terpakai dan… terlupakan.

Akan tetapi Baekhyun berjalan kearah sebuah kubah mungil seukura meter yang terbuat dari semen. Kubah itu sudah ditumbuhi lumut pada tiap dindingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kubah yang mirip mangkok raksasa terbalik, duduk disalah satu sisinya. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening tidak mngerti tetapi akhirnya ikut masuk kedalam sana. Meninggalkan payung diluar kubah, memposisikan diri disamping Baekhyun yang duduk sembari memeluk kakinya.

"Tempat ini sunyi sekali." bisik Baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis, yang mereka dengarkan hanya rintikan hujan dan suara bising benturan air.

Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu mengusap rambut basah Baekhyun. "Masih mau menangis?"

Tertawa kecil Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Hahaha…Dia tidak mengejarku, hyung. Dia membiarkan aku pergi. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti bahwa aku tersakiti selama ini. Sakit sekali, hyung. Mengapa… dia jahat sekali padaku?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut. Isakan kecil terdengar dari sela- sela getaran tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku lelah, hyung. Rasanya ingin berhenti saja… tapi, aku mencintainya. Hingga aku tidak pernah memikirkan betapa sakit hati dan tersiksanya diriku. Tak pernah peduli respon hatiku yang tercabik- cabik saat ia bersama orang lain… didepan mataku… dia meludahi semua usahaku…"

Joonmyeon merangkul pundak Baekhyun lalu merebahkan kepalanya pada kepala Baekhyun. Joonmyeon menatap hujan yang ada diluar sana samar. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengusap pundak Baekhyun lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Baekhyun…"

Namja manis itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih menangis pelan sekali, namun ia mendengarkan panggilan Joonmyeon yang amat lembut. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya diam, mencoba menikmati rangkulan Joonmyeon yang hangat. Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

Berbisik disana…

"… bersediakah memulai lembaran baru.. bersamaku?"

_Walau menyebalkan.. aku ingin menjadi orang yang egois_

_Tidak apa-apa, bukan?_

_Aku sudah lelah selalu mengalah_

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-"… bersediakah memulai lembaran baru.. bersamaku?"-**_

_Walau menyebalkan__**.. aku ingin menjadi orang yang egois**_

_Tidak apa-apa, bukan?_

_**Aku sudah lelah selalu mengalah**_

Part 2

"… bersediakah memulai lembaran baru.. bersamaku?"

**DEG**

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, ia mendongakkan wajah. Menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pemuda tampan berwajah malaikat. Wajah putih itu menenangkan.. wajah Joonmyeon. Baru saja, Joonmyeon menyatakan hal hebat. Mengajak seseorang untuk berhubungan dengannya, oeh? Bukankah itu cukup berani?

"Apa—maksudnya?" suara lirih Baekhyun terdengar.

Joonmyeon mempererat pelukan pada pundak Baekhyun. Anak manis ini pasti kedinginan.. lihat saja wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang bergetar halus. Apalagi kulit tangannya sudah nampak keriput karena belaian air hujan yang tadi mengguyur.

"Aku akan menghapus lukamu.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka seperti saat kau mencintai Jongin."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. "..rasa sakit itu… tidak akan kurasakan lagi? Benarkah?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Jika kau mau membuka hatimu untukku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. Menatap hujan lebat yang masih saja meriah diluar sana. Terdengar desahan nafas Baekhyun, ia masih berfikir. Ingin sekali ia membuang rasa sakitnya. Ingin sekali! Ia ingin lepas saja rasanya…

Tapi.. Dia mencintai Jongin.

Demi Tuhan, ia amat mencintai Jongin. Walau yang ia dapat adalah kesesakkan dan sakit hati. Baekhyun ingin mengingat masa- masa bahagianya dengan Jongin. Namun… Baekhyun sudah sampai batas. Ia… Lelah.

_Lelah._

"Hyung… Berarti kau tahu cara menyembuhkan luka hatiku?"

Mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun, Joonmyeon mengangguk dan mengusap puncak kepala pemuda manis yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata. "Ya.. aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu.. sembuhkan aku."

_Lagu cinta mengalun bersamaan riak air_

_Kemarilah wahai kekasih_

_Buat riak air itu semakin besar_

_Agar cinta kita tak ada habisnya_

_Bukankah.. kau suka tantangan?_

Jongin menatap pintu kelasnya yang kosong, ia duduk dibangkunya. Diam. Mengamati pintu sedari tadi adalah kebiasaan barunya belakangan ini. Ia sendiri didalam kelas, menunggu tepatnya. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah akan tetapi… orang yang ditunggu Jongin tidak kunjung datang.

Masih saja memikirkan harga diri setinggi langitnya, Jongin tidak pernah menyusul Baekhyun kekelas pemuda manis tersebut. Padahal ini sudah hari ketiga ia tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tepatnya tiga hari setelah Baekhyun menangis didepan matanya.

"Haahh!" Jongin mendesah pelan dan berdiri dari kursi yang dari tadi ia duduki. Ia menyandang tas sekolah kemudian saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

DEG

"Baek—hyun"

Jongin melihat sosok pemuda manis yang amat ia rindukan itu, berdiri tegap didepan pintu kelasnya. Tidak sadar, bahkan Jongin tersenyum senang. Buru- buru Jongin berlari kearah pintu kelasnya, ingin sekali memeluk pemuda berparas lembut itu.. tetapi..

"A—ah?"

.

..Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

Jongin hanya berhalusinasi. Saking rindunya ia kepada sosok Baekhyun.. Jongin sampai berhalusinasi seperti itu. Pemuda tampan tersebut menunduk dan merebahkan kepalanya dipintu kelas tempat tadi dimana ia melihat halusinasi sosok Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Jongin lirih. "Baekhyun…"

_Hey…_

_Tuhan itu maha adil, bukan?_

_Balasannya setimpal…_

"Dimana dia!"

Akhirnya tembok harga diri Jongin hancur berantakan. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan apapun, yang pasti.. kini ia sudah cukup tersiksa! Ia sudah buta.. dia buta akan kerinduannya pada sosok lembut Baekhyun. Ia rindu akan semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Bayangkan jika nyaris saja 5 hari berlalu tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun dihadapannya.

Dia sudah seperti orang gila memikirkan keberadaan Baekhyun.

_Dimana?_

_Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

_Kau sedang melakukan apa?_

_Mengapa tidak menghubungiku?_

Semuanya terngiang- ngiang dipikiran Jongin. Seperti tidak mau membiarkan Jongin sendiri. Menghimpit dada pemuda tampan itu dengan apa ketat. Sesak ia rasakan tidak kunjung hilang, bahkan ia yakin ia mulai memiliki kelainan jantung dan penyakit asma jika ia tidak secepatnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Kesesakan yang ia rasakan berawal dari satu manusia… 'Baekhyun'.

"Brengsek!" Jongin berteriak frustasi saat ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Ia sudah mencoba mencari Baekhyun dikelasnya, ditaman tempat biasa Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan perpustakaan. Semua tempat yang mungkin saja Baekhyun singgahi.

Akan tetapi Baekhyun seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mencari Baekhyun dirumahnya, namun ibu Baekhyun berkata bahwa Baekhyun menginap dirumah temannya untuk beberapa hari. Alasan Baekhyun, ia akan belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas sebulan lagi. Karena alasan Baekhyun untuk belajar, sang ibu tidak melarang. Justru mendukung. Sepertinya sang ibu tidak tahu perihal Baekhyun yang tidak datang kesekolah. Dan Jongin juga tidak mau Baekhyun terkena masalah. Ia tidak memberitahu ibu Baekhyun.

Tetapi aneh nya saat Jongin bertanya siapa teman Baekhyun tersebut, sang ibu mengatakan tidak tahu. Tidak mungkin sang ibu melepas anaknya menginap dirumah orang yang tidak ia ketahui siapa. Mustahil, bukan?

Apakah ada yang disembunyikan?

Jongin berbalik badan bermaksud pergi dari kelas Baekhyun, ia ingin mencari Baekhyun lagi. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Tanpa menunggu, Jongin berlari menuju Chanyeol. Menghentikan gerak langkah sepasang kekasih tersebut saat melihat Jongin berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun bahkan bergidik ngeri saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu dingin. Bisa Baekhyun simpulkan bahwa Chanyeol benci pada lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Baekhyun! Dimana dia? Kau pasti tahu dimana Baekhyun berada, bukan?!" tanpa basa basi, Jongin langsung menembak Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan.

"Baekhyun? Mau apa mencarinya? Dia ingin menenangkan diri." Jawaban santai Chanyeol tentu tidak disambut baik oleh Jongin.

"Jangan bertele- tele, Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak bertele- tele. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberitahumu tentang keberadaan Baekhyun. Kau pikir aku bodoh!"

"Jangan membuatku marah!" Jongin mengertakkan giginya tanda ia sudah sangat jengah. Chanyeol benar- benar membuatnya kesal. Apa sulitnya memberitahu keberadaan Baekhyun! Jongin sangat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukuli Chanyeol. Yah, sepertinya Chanyeol mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Dia ingin lepas darimu."

Mendengar itu, kesabaran yang ditahan Jongin hilang. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga namja tinggi tersebut jatuh tersunggur. Membuat Baekhyun terpekik keras melihat kekasihnya akan dipukuli oleh Jongin. Beruntung reflek ditubuhnya baik, secepatnya Chanyeol mendorong Jongin hingga namja tampan itu membentur tembok koridor.

"TIDAK TAHU DIRI! LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN DEKATI DIA LAGI!" Teriak Chanyeol amat keras. "Saat Baekhyun pergi baru kau menginginkannya, oeh? Apa selama ini kau pernah menghargainya? Cih!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan! Dimana Baekhyun?!" Jongin masih tidak mau menyerah. Lupakan masalah harga diri dan keras kepala dirinya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, ingin sekali ia memberi pelajaran pada manusia seperti Jongin. Akan tetapi ia menahan diri, ia tidak mau melakukan tindakan kekerasan apapun didepan Baekhyun. Apalagi kini Baekhyun sudah nampak sangat ketakutan.

"Kau cari sendiri." Chanyeol kemudian berjalan pergi bersama Baekhyun.

Mata Jongin seperti pedang, tajam memandang marah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang gelisah disamping Chanyeol.

"Joonmyeon, kah?"

Langkah panjang Chanyeol berhenti, seakan berat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan jijik dan meremehkan. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar- benar membenci Jongin, seperti anak kecil yang membenci wortel jika tersemat dikotak makanannya.

"Oh.. Jadi benar?" Seringai Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "…Joonmyeon-hyung lelaki yang jauh lebih baik untuk Baekhyun daripada dirimu. Biarkan Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya bersama Joonmyeon-hyung."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol benar- benar pergi dari sana. Tidak mengindahkan ekspresi wajah Jongin yang nampak amat terluka dan terkejut. Ternyata dugaan paling tidak ingin ia pikirkan… menjadi kenyataan.

Memang benar… Joonmyeon?

Tunggu… Mengapa harus Joonmyeon?

Bukankah Jongin sudah mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk menjaga jarak dengan Joonmyeon?

Apakah Baekhyun meninggalkannya demi Joonmyeon?

Bukankah Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya?

Bukanlah Baekhyun mencintainya?

—_Baekhyun mencintaiku…_

_Tidak!_

_Biarkan aku pergi_

_Lebih baik seperti ini, bukan?_

_Berakhir seperti ini juga tidak masalah_

Jongin mencoba mencari Joonmyeon setiap saat, ia tidak mendengarkan lagi ucapan sinis orang- orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlihat amat berantakan. Ia seperti orang yang kehilangan jati diri. Baekhyun sudah 7 hari tidak masuk sekolah, ia benar- benar khawatir. Sebenarnya Baekhyun berada dimana? Pastinya disuatu tempat yang hanya Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon ketahui.. Lupakan Chanyeol yang benar- benar bungkam. Jongin sudah tidak mau lagi mengharapkan kesediaan Chanyeol untuk memberitahunya tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dan… Joonmyeon sangat sulit untuk ditemui. Mengingat ia adalah ketua organisasi intra sekolah. Walau Joonmyeon tidak pernah absen sekolah, ia benar- benar sibuk jika sedang berada di sekolah. Bahkan jam istirahat, Joonmyeon selalu berada diruang Dewan Sekolah. Sungguh siswa berprestasi.

Merasa mustahil menemui Joonmyeon disekolah, Jongin memutuskan menyelinap keruang guru saat pulang sekolah dan mencuri angket personal milik Joonmyeon. Jongin hanya ingin mengetahui dimana alamat rumah Joonmyeon. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

Ingin bertemu…

Seperti tubuh Jongin akan meledak, hancur lebur menjadi abu jika.. ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun secepatnya.

—_Aku ingin minta maaf. _

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, Baekhyun selalu merasuki pikirannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua lelaki cantik yang ia kencani. Satu pikirannya terpatok pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan selalu saja termenung memikirkan Baekhyun. Tidak jarang Jongin seperti melihat bayangan Baekhyun menghampirinya namun saat ia mencoba menggapai Baekhyun… namja manis itu menghilang. Bayangan.. bahkan bayangan Baekhyun tidak sudi tertangkap oleh Jongin.

Jongin.. kehilangan kontrol perasaannya. Ia merasa seakan nyaris gila.. gila memikirkan Baekhyun. Hidup tanpa Baekhyun sama saja hidup tanpa nyawa bagi Jongin kini dan ia… baru menyadarinya. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun disaat namja manis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Jongin tidak habis fikir… mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu?

_Bisakah Engkau mengulangi waktu yang berlalu, Tuhan?_

_Sehingga aku bisa memperbaiki hatinya yang luluh lantak mencintaiku?—_

Namun…

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur pergi dari sisinya, Baekhyun sudah pergi. Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jongin yang ia anggap sudah tidak memperdulikannya. Jongin yang sudah membuatnya bersedih dan tersakiti. Jongin yang ia cintai daripada dirinya sendiri… Jongin yang ia cintai dengan mengemban berat beban sakit hati dan rasa dicampakkan setiap saat.

…_Baekhyun yang manis dan lemah lembut.. berhak bahagia, kan?_

_Jangan pergi_

_Tetaptlah disampingku…_

_Baekhyun—_

Sore menjelang senja, Jongin sudah berada didepan rumah Joonmyeon, mengamati rumah yang lumayan besar itu dari luar. Benar saja, sepertinya Joonmyeon anak dari keluarga terpandang. Rumah itu sangat besar dan megah. Apakah Baekhyun ada didalam sana?

Apakah rumah megah itu menyimpan sosok Baekhyun hingga tidak dapat Jongin temui beberapa hari ini?

Sangat berharap bisa menemukan Baekhyun, Jongin mengelilingi pagar rumah tersebut. Sebenarnya perilaku Jongin sangat memalukan. Apa yang ia lakukan disana sebenarnya? Ia bisa disangka oleh orang- orang yang tidak sengaja lalu lalang sebagai pencuri atau semacamnya, bukan? Lihat saja pandangan orang yang mulai miring melihat Jongin.

Ah, siapa peduli?

Dan saat ia sudah berada dipagar bagian paling kiri, samar ia melihat…

_**DEG**_

…_Baekhyun. _

Demi Tuhan, kelegaan meliputi hati Jongin. Baekhyun berada beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya berada. Baekhyun sedang duduk disebuah ayunan besar sembari mendengarkan sebuah MP4 dengan earphone. Pemuda manis itu terlihat menikmati alunan musik dengan menutup matanya dan bersenandung.

Baekhyun ada disana! Jongin seakan ingin berteriak dengan lantang!

Tidak bodoh, Jongin pasti diusir oleh Joonmyeon jika ia bertamu secara baik- baik. Terlintas sebuah pikiran untuk memanjat pagar besi tersebut dan menyelinap kedalamnya. Baekhyun masih duduk diayunan nyaman tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin nampaknya. Seulas senyuman damai nampak terpampang diwajah Baekhyun. Manis sekali.. damai.

_DEG_

Membuat Jongin tersentak disana.

_Cantik._

Tubuh Jongin kembali kaku saat ia melihat senyuman itu, gerakannya yang akan memanjat pagar tersebut terhenti. Senyuman manis Baekhyun… membuatnya semakin merasa kotor dan bodoh. Mengapa bisa ia sebodoh itu menyakiti seorang namja yang lemah lembut seperti Baekhyun? Baekhyun-nya yang polos harus merasakan rasa sakit itu terus menerus dahulunya…

_DEG_

Dan jantung Jongin seakan meledak saat melihat Joonmyeon keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri Baekhyun, duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Pemuda manis yang dari tadi hanyut dengan dunianya sendiri terkejut, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Joonmyeon. Melepas sebelah earphone yang ia gunakan untuk mendengar lantunan musik dan menyematkan disebelah telinga Joonmyeon. Mereka mendengarkan musik itu bersama- sama..

Dan..

Itu semua menyergap Jongin begitu dalam.

_Seharusnya aku… Baekhyun. _

_Seharusnya aku yang ada disampingmu._

Senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu manis, kini tertuju pada Joonmyeon. Tatapan mata penuh kasih itu tertuju pada Joonmyeon… tangan mungil yang biasanya digenggam oleh Jongin kini bergenggaman dengan tangan Joonmyeon. Tawa lepas yang terdengar begitu lega… kini terdengar menyesakkan jantung Jongin.

_Rasanya sakit bukan main, kan?_

_Bagaimana rasanya, Jongin?_

Dan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan adalah saat Jongin sadar akan satu hal lagi. Pertanda Baekhyun ingin.. melepaskan cintanya. Sejauh itu jarak mereka.. Jongin bisa melihat ditelinga Baekhyun… disana, ditelinga kiri tersebut.

Tidak ada lagi piercing berinisial 'J'.

Demi Tuhan, tubuh Jongin terasa dipotong- potong saat ia tahu bahwa… Baekhyun sudah tidak mengenakan piercing itu lagi. Baekhyun tidak lagi… memakainya. Hanya ada bekas lubang tindikan yang polos disana. Tidak ada lagi.. keberadaan Jongin dihati Baekhyun, kah?

Baekhyun… sudah benar- benar ingin pergi dari Jongin?

Bibir tebal Jongin ingin sekali terbuka memanggil Baekhyun, namun bibir itu kelu. Seakan Tuhan tidak mengizinkan Jongin mengganggu ketenangan yang kini Baekhyun rasakan. Rasa tidak pantas dan bersalah semakin besar dihati Jongin. Mengutuknya hingga sesak seakan adalah sahabat barunya untuk menjalani hidup mulai saat ini.

Jongin genggam pagar besi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia begitu ingin menggapai Baekhyun namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melihat Baekhyun dari sana, menatap Baekhyun yang kini nampak sangat bahagia… tanpa dirinya.

Baekhyun tersayangnya nampak bahagia dengan tawa lepas. Melantunkan lagu yang ia dan Joonmyeon dengarkan berdua. Lagu apa itu? Lagu apa yang mereka dengar hingga Baekhyun nampak bahagia sekali. Tertawa lega seperti ada beribu kelopak bunga yang menhujaninya. Murni, sosok Baekhyun saat ini.

Namun… benarkah Baekhyun bahagia?

"Tidak… kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah bersamaku… Baekhyun milikku." Nafas Jongin tergesa- gesa. Matanya sudah tidak fokus lagi bahkan ia nampak begitu pucat. Tangan Jongin gemetaran. Ia tidak kuat lagi… Ia ingin Baekhyun kembali padanya. Baekhyun… Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun.

Detik itu, mata menawan Jongin menangkap Joonmyeon menarik Baekhyun kedalam rumah, mereka masuk kedalam rumah Joonmyeon. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi dilingkup pandangan Jongin. Membuat pemuda tampan tersebut ingin berteriak dan meraung agar Baekhyun kembali padanya. Agar Baekhyun melihatnya berdiri disana.. menyaksikan kesesakan yang timbul karena takut… takut Baekhyun melarikan diri darinya.

"Baek—hyun.. Baek..hyun! BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Jongin akhirnya lolos. Ia berteriak keras dibalik pagar rumah Joonmyeon, kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Suara Jongin bahkan terdengar sangat lirih dan memilukan. Jika saja ia bisa menghancukan besi pagar itu sekarang juga. Pasti ia akan berlari menuju Baekhyun..

"Baekhyun! Kumohon keluarlah! BAEKHYUN!"

Jongin tidak bisa lagi, ia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Rasanya sakit bukan main saat melihat Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun bersama dan—

_Deg_

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Teriakannya tertelan begitu saja. Terkesiap dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Rasa sakit luar biasa ini…

_**Apakah rasa sakit seperti ini yang Baekhyun tahan berlarut- larut? Setiap… saat?**_

Rasa sakit seperti ini yang ratusan kali Baekhyun rasakan ketika Jongin berkali- kali menyakitinya. Rasa sakit setiap melihat Jongin bermain dan bermanis- manis pada semua lelaki cantik yang bermain dengannya… Selalu Baekhyun rasakan. Berulang kali.. Terus menerus.. Hingga hatinya tembus dalam.

Rasa sakit itu baru sekali saja Jongin rasakan.. Sudah membuat tubuh pemuda tampan itu kaku total. Tidak sepadan!

Lantas… bagaimana jika hal seperti ini yang kau bawa terus menerus? _Kau pasti ingin bunuh diri, Jongin._

Bagaimana jika rasa sakit hati tak tertahankan bahkan dianggap lebih baik ketika mencintaimu daripada melepasmu?

"Kyu—"

"Jongin."

**DEG**

Suara lembut itu menghentikan tubuh dan suara Jongin. Suara seseorang yang ia rindukan terdengar jelas ditelinganya… disampingnya. Perlahan, Jongin menitik wajahnya untuk menghadap kearah samping. Memfokuskan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti alihan tersebut.

_Ada.. dia disana._

"Baekhyun.." desis Jongin pelan dengan mata terbuka sempurna.

Benar, Baekhyun ada disana. Sedang berdiri disana.. disamping Jongin. Sejak kapan Baekhyun keluar dari rumah? Sejak kapan Baekhyun keluar dari pagar kokoh ini? Sejak kapan—

"Apa yang Jongin-sshi lakukan disini?"

**DEG**

Suara Baekhyun masih sama lembutnya.. tetapi… 'Jongin-sshi'? Panggilan apa itu? Mengapa tidak 'Jongin' seperti biasa?

_Dia menciptakan pembatas._

"Kenapa—"

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang lolos dari bibir Jongin. Hanya kata penuntut dan ia menyembunyikan lagi hatinya yang ingin menerjang Baekhyun dengan pelukan. Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum, akan tetapi senyumannya berbeda. Kesedihan jauh lebih nampak disana.

"Jongin-sshi.. Maaf."

Kata maaf yang diucapkan Baekhyun membuat Jongin membulatkan mata. Tunggu! Disini seharusnya Jongin lah yang meminta maaf akan tetapi mengapa Baekhyun? Mengapa Baekhyun yang menjadi korban keegoisan Jongin yang minta maaf?

"Maaf karena aku…tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

**DEG**

Mata Jongin membulat sempurna. Melanjutkan apa? Apa yang tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi? Apa yang membuat Baekhyun kini terlihat begitu tersiksa hingga wajahnya memerah. Matanya memerah.. semuanya terlihat semerah dan semenyakitkan darah. Ah, bahkan darah Jongin terasa dingin hingga membuat tubuhnya beku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"..Jongin-sshi.. bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Sepertinya.. kau bisa bebas menjalani kehidupanmu lagi seperti dulu tanpa pengganggu sepertiku. Maafkan aku, Jongin-sshi.. aku baru menyadari jika kau selama ini terganggu. Maafkan aku.. karena aku terlalu egois selalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu hingga tak mengetahui kemuakanmu pada sikapku yang selalu ingin mempertahankanmu.. ak—aku.."

Kini isakan yang lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Isakan halus yang membuktikan betapa dalamnya hati yang ia tekan. Betapa cintanya ia dengan sosok beku yang ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun menangis dan Jongin hanya bisa mematung tanpa tahu harus melakukan apapun. Ia terlalu lumpuh untuk berfikir karena… malaikat tanpa sayap-nya kini menangis terisak.

Apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk menghapus rasa sakit itu?

Apa keberadaan Jongin tidak bisa menjadi obat penyembuh?

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang masih saja diam. Diam yang tidak diketahui oleh Baekhyun bahwa didalam diri Jongin kini lumpuh sama sekali karena perbuatannya. Semua yang terjadi hanya karena seorang pemuda manis dengan mata besar sendu yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

_Mengapa kau masih diam, Jongin?_

_Bicaralah…_

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafas serta menutup sejenak matanya, putus asa. Pemuda manis tersebut putus asa pada sosok Jongin yang masih saja diam seribu bahasa, kesunyian dalam beberapa ratusan detik berlangsung. Kediaman tak kunjung berakhir. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin?

_Tep_

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Jongin yang tetap saja diam. Punggung itu ia amati, punggung kecil yang akan dipeluk oleh… Joonmyeon nantinya? Tubuh mungil yang biasa ia peluk akan dipeluk oleh orang lain nantinya. Suara itu akan memanggil nama orang lain nantinya.. dan semua akan tertuju pada… Joonmyeon?

Bukan Jongin.

Bukan Jongin lagi.

Jongin kalut, pemuda tampan tersebut berlari cepat. Tanpa ragu sama sekali ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang kelika pemuda itu sedang membuka pagar. Gerakannya yang terhenti sepenuhnya membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia lirik lengan kokoh yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia rasakan surai lain didaerah tengkuknya.. rambut Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung berantakan kini menyeruak dari dada seseorang yang memeluknya.

"J—Jong.."

Posisi mereka terhenti disana untuk beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang berani memulai untuk melepaskan pelukan erat tersebut. Atau memang keduanya sengaja? Baekhyun menunduk dan jujur saja ia senang setengah mati karena Jongin memeluknya. Betapa ia merindukan pemuda tampan ini.. pelukan pemuda tampan yang amat ia cinta dan ia yakini selamanya. Akan tetapi…

_DEG_

… _aku tidak mau berulang lagi dikesalahan yang sama.—_

Baekhyun membuka paksa lengan Jongin dari tubuhnya. Membuat pemuda tampan tersebut terkesiap dan terlonjak kaget. Kini tubuhnya sudah terpisah dari tubuh Baekhyun dan ketika Jongin ingin kembali meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan lengannya… terlambat.

Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah Joonmyeon dan mengunci pagar itu dengan gembok kecil yang sudah dari tadi menggantung disana. Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang tengah memandanginya nanar sekali.

"Kenapa Baekhyun! Kenapa kau lari dariku?!"

Baekhyun mundur selangkah menjauhi pagar yang kini sudah digenggam oleh Jongin erat. Mata bulat Baekhyun merah, dia akan kembali menangis akan tetapi ia tahan semua keinginan itu dalam diam dan tenang. Melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu terluka tak pernah ia alami.. akan tetapi rasa sakit itu mengubur simpati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kumohon, buka gembok ini! Mengapa kau tidak mau berdekatan denganku lagi? Bukankah kau suka dengan pelukanku? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?!"

DEG

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi bulir bening yang luluh dari matanya. Perasaan sakit ketika ucapan Jongin selalu benar dan tepat sempat menghujam jantungnya untuk berdetak tidak normal.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, kan? Baekhyun… kumohon… Kumohon.. Jangan buat aku seperti ini."

_Bruk_

Jongin terduduk disana, masih mencengkram besi pagar yang membatasi ruang miliknya dengan ruang Baekhyun. Jongin menunduk dan Baekhyun bisa melihat tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut bergetar hebat. Kemudian kedua tangan Jongin bergerak menggoyang- goyangkan pagar besi dengan brutal. Menimbulkan suara berisik yang amat bising.

"Jongin-sshi! Hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dan mendekati Jongin. Baekhyun berjongkok lalu memegangi tangan Jongin yang menggenggam pagar besi dengan kuat. Menghentikan gerakan Jongin agar tidak merusak pagar rumah milik Joonmyeon. Dan ketika itu, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mata bulat Baekhyun yang masih basah tepat berada didepannya. Seandainya tubuh mereka tidak berbatas pagar besi tersebut, Jongin pasti akan meraih Baekhyun dengan pelukan.

"Baekhyun.." Jongin memasukkan tangannya disela- sela celah pagar, mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah. Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan merasakan jemari Jongin dipipinya, merasakan dengan sadar kini Jongin mulai menarik tengkuknya cepat. Begitu cepat hingga yang Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah sentuhan bibir Jongin pada bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman disela- sela pagar besi tersebut.

Terkejut, Baekhyun reflek mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga mereka terpisah lagi. Menyebabkan tubuh Jongin terdorong kebelakang cukup keras. Baekhyun berjalan mundur sembari membekap mulutnya sendiri. Bukannya ia marah…

..Baekhyun yang polos hanya begitu tercengang.

Jongin dan dirinya hanya pernah berciuman ketika memakai piercing beberapa waktu silam kemudian mereka melakukan hubungan intim tanpa ciuman lagi. Baekhyun masih belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu.

Akan tetapi hatinya begitu bergejolak riang, dia senang dan bahagia. Padahal sentuhan itu bukanlah sentuhan yang terlalu lama. Singkat tetapi manis dan berharga.

Jongin bangkit berdiri, matanya tetap saja menatap pemuda manis yang terdiam dengan wajah merah. Dan kali itu, tangan Jongin jauh lebih masuk kesela- sela pagar besi untuk menggapai Baekhyun. Akan tetapi pemuda itu mundur hingga Jongin tak bisa menggapainya.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara Jongin lirih sekali memohon maaf. Tentu saja ucapan yang Baekhyun sangka mustahil untuk keluar dari bibir Jongin membuatnya terkejut. Perlahan tangannya turun dan tubuhnya diam menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Seorang Kim Jongin meminta maaf?

"Baekhyun.. Kumohon.. Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi.

Jongin meminta lagi.. Meminta belas kasih Baekhyun agar bersedia memaafkannya.

"Kenapa.. Jongin-sshi.. Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Jongin merasa semakin bersalah. Mengapa Baekhyun bertanya penyebab Jongin minta maaf padanya?

"…kau masih bertanya? Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku bersalah padamu? Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Kau akan membunuhku jika kita terus seperti ini!" Jongin mulai frustasi.

Baekhyun menunduk, tidak mau menatap sosok yang kini sedang memohon padanya. Betapa menyedihkan wajah Jongin jika diperhatikan, akan tetapi pemuda itu tidak mau sekadar mendekati Jongin atau membukakan gembok pagar tersebut. Baekhyun takut.. Ia takut berdekatan dengan Jongin. Ia takut pertahanannya goyah dan runtuh begitu saja. Takut.. ia tidak bisa membentuk perasaannya pada Jongin.

"Pergilah.. Jongin-sshi." Mohon Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Pergilah! Aku sudah membebaskanmu, bukan? Kau bebas kini! Kau bebas!"

"Tidak! Kau menginginkanku, kan? Kau menginginkanku, Baekhyun! Setelah ini kita akan hidup bahagia, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan menyakitimu. Kumohon.. Kembali-"

_DEG_

Suara Jongin tertelan ketika melihat seseorang berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Menutup mata Baekhyun dengan sebelah lengannya dan menumpukan dagu runcingnya pada pundak Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya memeluk pinggang pemuda manis dengan amat posesif. Dan itu… Membuat Jongin kehilangan kesabaran.

"Joonmyeon-hyung.." Bisik Baekhyun tahu dengan pasti siapa yang membekap tubuhnya kini.

Joonmyeon tersenyum, ia masih menutup mata Baekhyun dan mengarahkan bibirnya tepat disekitar telinga Baekhyun. Berbisik disana..

"Waktunya menyelesaikan semua, Baekhyun."

**DEG**

"Brengsek! Buka pagar sialan ini!" Teriak Jongin sembari menendang pagar besi tersebut hingga menyebabkan bunyi dentuman keras. Ia sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan Joonmyeon pada Baekhyun-nya… Baekhyun milik Jongin.

Bukankah begitu dahulunya?

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar erangan marah dari Jongin, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena matanya ditutup oleh Joonmyeon. Akan tetapi ia bisa merasakan, bahwa kemarahan yang dirasakan Jongin sudah jauh diambang batas. Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas jika pemuda itu marah, ia bisa melakukan apapun. Baekhyun harus menghentikan Jongin secepatnya, sebelum ada yang terluka.

"Kim Joonmyeon!" Pekik Jongin makin mengerikan. "Lepaskan kekasihku! Kau ingin mempengaruhinya, oeh?!"

"Kekasih? Kau gila, Kim Jongin? Ia bahkan sudah tidak mau lagi bersamamu!" Joonmyeon tersenyum mengerikan, tentu hanya Jongin yang bisa melihat senyuman Joonmyeon. Seperti bukan Joonmyeon saja.

"Benarkan, Baekhyun? Kau ingin lepas dari rasa sakit itu? Kau tidak ingin Jongin menyakitimu lagi, bukan?" Sambung Joonmyeon lirih.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk pelan. Ia genggam tangan Joonmyeon yang masih menutup matanya kemudian.. Menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau, hyung."

Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Apa! Baekhyun benar- benar ingin lepas dari Jongin? Bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah Baekhyun selama ini mencintai Jongin? Bukankah karena itulah Baekhyun bersabar selama ini? Bukankah karena itu Baekhyun… menusuk perasaannya sendiri akibat perlakuan Jongin yang amat seenaknya.

"Baekhyun!? Tidak! Tidak! Kau hanya dipengaruhi oleh Joonmyeon!" Jongin kembali mengguncang pacar besi itu, berharap ia bisa merusak pagar tersebut dan menggapai Baekhyun. Namun nihil. Pagar sialan itu sangat kuat.

Joonmyeon menyeringai kejam dan mengusapkan hidungnya pada pipi Baekhyun, ia menatap Jongin yang semakin saja brutal menendang keras pagar rumahnya. "Baekhyun.." Bisik Joonmyeon amat pelan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Baekhyun!" Jongin masih berteriak lantang.

"Selesaikan." Sambung Joonmyeon sembari melepas tangkupan tangannya dari mata Baekhyun, sehingga pemuda itu bisa melihat sosok Jongin kembali. Joonmyeon juga sudah melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Mata bulat Baekhyun yang basah membuat Jongin terdiam. Tatapan mata mereka berdua mulai intens. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun membuka katub bibirnya, menanyakan sesuatu yang nyaris membuat Jongin menjerit pilu.

"Apakah dulu aku adalah kekasih yang buruk untukmu, Jongin-sshi?"

Oh tidak, Baekhyun sudah menggunakan kata lampau. Baekhyun sudah mematenkan dirinya.. Sebagai mantan kekasih Jongin?

"..hingga kau selalu menyakitiku." lirih Baekhyun amat menyedihkan.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Baekhyun kembali membuka suara.

"Pernahkah kau mencintaiku?"

_DEG_

Jongin bersumpah tubuhnya seperti dilempar kedalam lahar panas. Wajah Jongin menegang dan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak! Apa yang dipertanyakan Baekhyun? Masalah cinta? Jongin… seorang Jongin tidak akan pernah mau membahas hal yang ia anggap menjijikkan. Cinta adalah permainan, dan ia akan memainkannya sesuka hati. Cinta bukanlah konsumsi Jongin awalnya, ia bahkan tidak mau menyentuh kata itu.

Tetapi… Kini… tidak bisakah Baekhyun membaca jika Jongin.. bahkan sudah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun.. sebagai..

—Cinta?

Atau.. Jangan- jangan selama ini Baekhyun selalu bertahan walau dia tidak tahu secara pasti bagaimana perasaan Jongin padanya?

Mengemban rasa sakit tidak tertahankan dalam ketidakpastian akan penyambutan cinta?

Bodoh!

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini menyedihkan. Senyuman itu memilukan. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya, Jongin-sshi."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Baek-"

"Semua sudah berakhir, Jongin-sshi."

_Bahkan kau tidak memberikanku waktu_

_Kau tidak sudi lagi mendengar pilu hatiku_

_Kau meninggalkanku_

_Please…_

_Just stay._

_Stay for me…_

Sudah nyaris satu bulan setelah Jongin dan Baekhyun benar- benar berakhir. Baekhyun sudah bersekolah seperti biasa. Dia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Chanyeol, terkadang bersama Joonmyeon. Dan yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanyalah mengamati Baekhyun dari jauh. Walau sampai saat ini ia masih belum mau menerima keputusan Baekhyun untuk berpisah. Pemuda tampan itu sudah hidup layaknya manusia tanpa rasa. Ia tidak lagi bersinar layaknya pemenang beribu hati manusia diluar sana seperti dulu. Kini..

..ia tidak butuh ratusan pemuda cantik ataupun gadis cantik yang menunggunya.

Dia hanya membutuhkan Baekhyun.

Jongin, harus bisa berpuas hati mengawasi Baekhyun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Chanyeol selalu berada didekat Baekhyun, apalagi Joonmyeon yang entah sudah memiliki hubungan apa dengan Baekhyun. Jongin amat tidak ingin tahu karena ia pikir… Baekhyun tidak mungkin menemukan pengganti dirinya secepat itu. Dan Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun menemukannya.

Kali ini, Jongin tengah menatap Baekhyun dari balik tembok, beberapa meter didepannya Baekhyun sedang duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah bersama Baekhyun. Tempat favorit Baekhyun tentunya. Pemuda manis itu memang suka menghabiskan waktu ditempat yang tenang, sembari memakan sandwich sayur kesukaannya. Kedua pemuda cantik itu bersenda gurau.. Baekhyun tertawa.. benar. Namun wajah Baekhyun tidak pernah seceria dahulu, tidak! Tidak! Sebenarnya sinar pemuda manis itu sudah meredup sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, setiap detik hanya rasa sakit tak dianggap dan dibuang yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Kini ia sudah bebas.

_Namun mengapa rasanya…_

_..jauh lebih hampa?_

_Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik_

_Kau terlihat jauh lebih manis_

_Kau bahkan tidak pernah terlihat buruk dimataku_

_Kau selalu sempurna dimataku_

_Selalu…_

Jongin tidak bisa sedikitpun melepas pandangan matanya dari Baekhyun, semakin hari pemuda manis itu semakin saja terlihat cantik dimata Jongin. Ia semakin anggun dan.. Jongin ingin menjaga pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Semakin saja penyesalan yang ia rasakan seperti bom waktu yang meledak setiap ia melihat Baekhyun. Rasa tak pantas mulai membuatnya gila.. Ia gila karena rasa ingin memiliki itu semakin memuncak, bukannya hilang.

Ia masih mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah meneguk susu strawberry kotak miliknya. Jongin hanya berani mengambil jarak sejauh itu karena ia.. ia tidak mau mengganggu Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun ingin melepasnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin berada didekatnya.. Jongin akan coba menerima. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melepas matanya dari Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa..

..maka ia harus berpuas diri..

… menjadi sosok yang nyaris terlupakan.

_Kali ini biar aku yang merasakan sakit itu_

_Kau tahu rasanya terbakar?_

_Jauh lebih menyakitkan ketika melihatmu bersamanya.._

_Bukan.. aku.._

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari kelasnya, kali ini ia tidak berlari kearah kelas Jongin lagi. Melainkan kelas Joonmyeon. Jongin yang sudah mengawasi kelas Baekhyun dari tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Walau ia tetap menjaga jarak.

Koridor sekolah itu seketika penuh karena murid- murid kelas lain sudah keluar dari kelas. Ada beberapa yang berlari, bersenda gurau, melempar kertas. Heboh sekali. Namun mata Jongin tetap terfokus pada sosok yang masih berlari kecil beberapa meter dihadapannya. Langkah Jongin semakin cepat ketika, segerombolan murid lelaki berbadan tegap tengah bersenda gurau didekat persimpangan koridor. Mata Jongin membulat ketika salah satu murid lelaki berjalan mundur secara tiba- tiba. Hey! Baekhyun bisa bertabrakan dengan murid lelaki berbadan besar itu!

Jongin berlari ingin menarik Baekhyun, namun…

_Grep_

"Berhati- hatilah."

_Suara itu…_

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan.. ia terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

Melihat…

Joonmyeon yang sudah merangkul atau memeluk pundak Baekhyun dan berbicara pada murid berbadan tegap tersebut agar berjalan lebih hati- hati. Murid lelaki yang nyaris menabrak Baekhyun langsung menunduk minta maaf dan pergi dari tempat itu. Jongin masih saja menatap tanpa ekspresi kepada Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun yang berjarak cukup jauh. Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena pemuda itu membelakangi Jongin.

Joonmyeon tersenyum amat manis dan mengusap wajah serta rambut coklat Baekhyun. Ia peluk pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu dalam kehangatan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Joonmyeon, Jongin bisa mendengar suara tawa dari bibir Baekhyun. Amarah mulai ia rasakan ketika, tatapan mata Joonmyeon terpatok pada Jongin.

Ternyata Joonmyeon tahu, Jongin dari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun yang masih membelakangi Jongin tidak tahu menahu soal tatapan tajam antara Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Pemuda manis itu masih saja berbicara, Joonmyeon menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun dengan suara amat lembut. Padahal wajah Joonmyeon jauh dari kata lembut saat ini. Wajahnya bengis menatap Jongin, seakan ia sudah memenangkan sesuatu dari Jongin.

Seketika..

Seketika.. Jongin merasa tubuhnya dililit oleh batang bunga mawar yang penuh duri. Menancapkan duri tajamnya disetiap permukaan kulit Jongin… yang merasa terluka melihat kedekatan Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya. Kini kedua pemuda itu bergerak meninggalkan Jongin yang masih membeku ditempat. Tangan Jongin terkepal, seakan ingin menghancurkan semua yang ada dihadapannya. Namun ia tahu.. dia tidak punya hak lagi.

Dia bukan siapa- siapa Baekhyun.

Dia tidak pantas cemburu—

_Harus kubawa kemana cinta ini?_

_Apakah harus kusimpan sampai mati?_

_Hingga kau sadar…_

_.. bahwa bagiku, kau adalah dunia tempatku berputar_

_**Setahun kemudian—**_

Kesempatan bagi Jongin tidak pernah datang untuk berlama- lama bersama Baekhyun. Hingga nyaris sudah setahun kurang Jongin mengikuti Baekhyun. Mengamati pemuda manis itu dari jauh, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentunya. Jongin tidak pernah bicara dengan Baekhyun, malangnya Jongin mengira Baekhyun sudah benar- benar melupakan dirinya.

Dan selama itu pula…

…selama itu pula Jongin dan Baekhyun menyiksa perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

_Tidak ingatkah dimana kita saling tertawa_

_Walau kau masih mengemban beban penderitaan dengan mencintaiku_

_Namun mengapa kini.. ketika aku sudah memusatkan segalanya padamu_

_**Kau membuangku—**_

Saat ini Baekhyun menangis tersedu- sedu, seakan dunia yang ia injak tidak lagi menerimanya. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya disebuah tembok bangunan belakang sekolah. Tempat paling sunyi dan jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh murid- murid lain. Baekhyun terduduk sembari memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, mencoba meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan didalam hatinya. Mencoba mengeluarkan rasa yang selama ini ia pendam dengan menekan hatinya, hingga sesak itu tak tertahankan lagi. Sudah selama itu rupanya…

"Kenapa… Kenapa!" Baekhyun berbisik sembari terisak.

Ia gamang, ketika… masih ia sadari bahwa ia.. tidak bisa melupakan orang itu. Mencoba berlagak tidak perduli dan ingin menjalani hidup baru tanpa.. orang itu. Ingin mendapat kebahagiaan tanpa rasa sakit yang orang itu selalu torehkan padanya. Ingin menutup dan mengobati luka itu hingga sembuh sepenuhnya. Namun…

_.. aku terlalu mencintainya—_

Dia tidak bisa.

Selama apapun dan sekuat apapun ia mencoba.. untuk membuangnya. Ia tak bisa—

Topeng yang Baekhyun pakai selama ini hanyalah hiasan kebahagiaan semu yang ia rasakan bersama Joonmyeon. Dengan jelas, Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa.. Joonmyeon menjadikannya sebagai tempat pelarian karena kekasih Joonmyeon, Yixing, meninggalkannya. Yixing bahkan sudah pindah kesebuah sekolah swasta yang berada di China. Joonmyeon sangat terpukul saat mengetahui hal itu, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Joonmyeon melepas Yixing- untuk saat ini.. dan Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa semua ini ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan Yixing. Sudah nyaris 6 bulan yang lalu Yixing pindah sekolah.. dan sejak saat itu pula.. Joonmyeon seperti orang lain.

Joonmyeon sudah lulus setahun yang lalu dari sekolah ini. Dahulu ia sering kali mengunjungi sekolah walau ia sudah lulus hanya untuk menjumpai Yixing, namun sejak Yixing pindah sekolah.. Joonmyeon jarang sekali mengunjungi sekolah lagi. Dan Baekhyun tahu Joonmyeon frustasi. Disaat Baekhyun terjatuh dan tersungkur, Joonmyeon yang mengangkat pemuda itu hingga ia bisa yakin bahwa ia bisa lepas dari Jongin dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih indah diluar sana. Walau Baekhyun tahu… ia tidak akan pernah bahagia karena..

..yang ia cintai hanya Jongin.

Hingga saat ini dan.. perasaan Baekhyun pada Jongin terlalu dalam. Membuatnya sesak nafas dan sulit bergerak jika tidak sengaja bertemu Jongin disekolah. Dan ketika Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan air matanya, Chanyeol selalu datang untuk menutupi tangisan sahabatnya itu. Semua usaha sudah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.. untuk melupakan Jongin. Menekan hatinya, menekan semuanya.. Bukannya ia meninggalkan Jongin untuk satu alasan tidak jelas, bukan! Namun ia tidak mau lagi menjalani kisah yang sama jika nanti ia kembali bersama Jongin. Ia ingin dicintai selayaknya manusia lain.

Apakah Baekhyun egois?

Dan sekarang.. saat ini.. detik ini… alasan pemuda itu menangis karena.. ia tahu. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pernah berubah dan.. Jongin-pun demikian. Jongin tetaplah Jongin.. mungkin pemuda itu memang memohon dahulunya pada Baekhyun tetapi lihatlah kini. Mereka masih saja berada ditempat yang sama. Tidak berubah seperti Joonmyeon yang kini memiliki beribu cita untuk kembali menggapai Yixing kembali.

Dan… hari kelulusan mereka hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi.

Hari kelulusan… perpisahan.

Setelahnya..

Mereka akan pergi dan.. terpisah jauh.

Baekhyun takut…

…Baekhyun takut jika ia masih tidak bisa melepas Jongin.

Sebelum ia bisa membersihkan hatinya dari nama 'Kim Jongin'.

"_**Hyung… Berarti kau tahu cara menyembuhkan luka hatiku?"**_

"_**Ya.. aku tahu."**_

"_**Kalau begitu.. sembuhkan aku."**_

"_**Apakah kau… menerima aku menjadi… kekasihmu?"**_

"_**Ha? Hyung.. aku… mencintai Jongin.. aku—"**_

"_**Hahaha! Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Tidak apa- apa. Kita jalani saja seperti ini. Kita akan saling menguatkan dan memberi semangat ketika kita sedang terpuruk. Aku tidak akan memaksamu.. namun.. Baekhyun, satu hal yang aku minta padamu."**_

"_**Apa itu, hyung?"**_

"_**Buat dia mengerti.. rasa sakit pengorbanan yang kau rasakan."**_

Jongin terduduk disatu sisi tembok, ia menengadahkan wajahnya keatas. Berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan jatuh dari matanya. Isakan pilu yang ia dengar dari arah belakangnya tentu saja cukup merobek dan mengoyak hatinya. Tepat dibelakangnya, hanya berbataskan tembok lusuh tersebut, Baekhyun ada dibelakang Jongin. Menangis seakan tidak ada hari esok untuknya. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah. Matanya memanas seperti terkena asap pembakaran.

Dan usahanya gagal…

… Jongin menangis saat itu.

_**Sayang, luka hatimu terlampau dalam**_

_**Ucapan maaf ku tidak akan cukup**_

_**Walau mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan memaafkanku**_

_**Namun…**_

… _**masih bisakah kau mempercayaiku?**_

_**Sekali lagi?**_

Joonmyeon yang kebetulan sedang mengurus surat rujukan dan beberapa sertifikat disekolah itu setelah ia lulus setahun yang lalu sedang mencari Baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Baekhyun, menurut beberapa teman Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu tadi berjalan kearah belakang sekolah. Joonmyeon tahu tempat favorite Baekhyun. Tidak sabar rasanya melihat Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik. Keinginan Joonmyeon melanjutkan sekolah di China sedikit banyak menyita waktu pemuda itu untuk memiliki waktu senggang.

Namun…

_Deg_

Joonmyeon melihat keadaan itu dari jauh… Ia melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sembari memeluk lututnya sedangkan.. Jongin tepat dibelakang Baekhyun ikut menangis tanpa suara. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok lusuh bangunan sekolah yang akan segera mereka tinggalkan kurang lebih 2 bulan lagi. Joonmyeon tahu, Baekhyun pasti tidak tahu jika Jongin berada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu… Jongin ikut menangis pilu walau ia tidak terisak.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan semua ini adalah hal yang mudah, bukan?

Jika saja semuanya bisa dikembalikan keawal.. Andai saja Jongin bisa menjadi lelaki setia sejak awal. Andaikan saja Yixing tidak perlu terlena akan pesona Jongin.. andai saja.. Joonmyeon tidak harus terikat pada takdir memilukan ini. Bukan hanya dirinya.. mereka.

Ini misteri hidup.

Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dan.. seketika ia gamang, terduduk. Kakinya gemetaran, dan Joonmyeon mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang mulai meledak. Seketika ia mendekati sebuah pondasi untuk bersandar. Ia mengatur sesaknya nafas dan hatinya yang selalu ia tahan. Sekelebat kenangan dengan Yixing mulai kembali terlintas bagaikan pemutaran video, otak Joonmyeon seakan terus menekan tombol _'replay'_.

"…Demi Tuhan.." lirih Joonmyeon kemudian.

_Kita tak pernah bermaksud mengatakan 'Selamat tinggal'_

_Tidak pernah ingin berpisah sesungguhnya_

_**Mimpi itu yang menyatukan kita**_

_**Kenyataan yang memisahkan kita**_

Sepulang sekolah…

Dikoridor sekolah yang lengang… _–saat terakhir._

Kini mereka berhadapan, hari terakhir sebelum mereka melakukan ujian akhir sekolah. Baekhyun menunduk ketika Jongin berada tepat dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya kini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah punya janji berdua. Joonmyeon sedang berada diruang guru, mengurus beberapa sertifikat yang ia miliki dulu ketika bersekolah disana untuk melanjutkan studi ke Universitas di China.

Kini.. Baekhyun sendiri yang harus mempertahankan dirinya.

Mempertahankan diri dari Jongin..

"Baekhyun."

Panggilan Jongin membuat pemuda manis itu tersentak. Sudah setahun lebih ia tidak bertegur sapa dengan Jongin. Sudah sangat sering Baekhyun merindukan suara Jongin memanggilnya. Akan tetapi ia tidak mau lagi, sungguh. Ia sudah susah payah mengubur perasaannya sendiri pada Jongin. Bohong besar jika ia tidak mencintai Jongin lagi. Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya, Jongin adalah pemuda yang bisa membuatnya merasakan bahagia dan sakit secara bersamaan. Jongin mengajari segalanya. Berbagai rasa pahit dan manis ketika mencintai seseorang.

"Aku—aku harus pergi." Hanya itu balasan Baekhyun lalu ia menggerakkan kakinya melewati Jongin.

"Belum puaskah kau menghukumku?"

_**DEG**_

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan tajam namun lirih dari Jongin. Mata bulat Baekhyun memerah dan terasa panas. Oh tidak, dia akan segera menangis, kah? Ternyata dia belum bisa mempertahankan dirinya dari Jongin. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya walau sudah lama waktu berlalu tanpa Jongin disisinya.

_Apakah seperti ini tulusnya mencintai?_

"Apa—Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun tidak berniat membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang masih berdiri disana. Jongin pun demikian, ia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melihat punggung sempit Baekhyun. Mereka berdiri membelakangi satu sama lain dengan jarak yang tidak terlampau jauh. Namun.. mereka berdua tahu, tidak ada yang berwajah bahagia. Bahkan keduanya nampak tersiksa. Menahan tangis.

"Aku mengerti mengapa.. kau tidak mau kembali padaku, Baekhyun."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin yang amat pelan, Baekhyun menunduk dan memilin tali tas sandangnya. Menggigit bibir bawah menahan isakan. Baekhyun tidak akan menangis! Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Jongin. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia adalah Baekhyun yang kuat tanpa Jongin. Ia hanya ingin..

…Jongin menganggapnya berharga—

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun.. Walau aku selalu mengikutimu sejak kita berpisah.. Haha.. seperti orang bodoh, bukan? Bahkan kenangan manis kita terkadang menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Dan dari semua kenangan itu… aku mengerti rasa sakit itu, Baekhyun. Sakitnya diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap. Seperti.. selama ini.. saat ini… aku bahkan tidak kau anggap sama sekali."

Diamlah, Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun tersayang bisa menangis lagi jika kau mengatakan hal itu dengan nada suara yang amat pilu. Ia paling tidak tahan jika memikirkan Jongin. Siapa yang tidak menganggap Jongin? Siapa? Bahkan dikala tidur dan bangun, Baekhyun hanya mendoakan kebahagiaan Jongin, walau itu tanpa dirinya. Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang sampai saat ini belum bisa melupakan jongin barang sekali. Itu menyakitkan.. padahal Baekhyun sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Walau waktu berjalan cepat.. tidak kusangka satu tahun lebih… aku merasakan sakitnya kau tinggalkan, sendirian. Dan.. tahukah, Baekhyun? Waktuku tidak pernah berjalan.. selalu kembali kewaktu dimana kita berpisah. Aku tidak pernah.. bisa berjalan tanpamu.. waktuku.. tidak pernah berjalan tanpamu."

_Aku merindukan tubuh hangatmu ketika memelukku_

_Mencium pipiku dan membisikkan bahwa aku adalah milikmu_

_Aku merindukan senyuman manismu…_

_Aku merindukanmu.._

"Aku.. Aku tidak—"

"Baekhyun… kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, bukan? Kita.. selalu kembali kemasa lalu. Mengingat semuanya adalah beban untuk kita kini.. namun melupakan kenangan itu.. kitapun tidak sanggup.. karena walau menyakitkan, kenangan itu berharga."

_Menunggumu lebih baik _

_Daripada melupakanmu didalam hidupku_

Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya, ia menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menelan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Jongin. Menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu Tuhan, hentikan semua ini. Hentikan! Baekhyun merasa tidak adil, mengapa ucapan Jongin begitu tajam menghentak perasaannya. Karena semua yang Jongin katakan adalah kebenaran? Semuanya benar!

_Mengakuinya tidaklah mudah_

_Kau pikir semudah itu mempercayai lagi orang yang sudah mengkhianatimu?_

Jongin tersenyum miris. Walau mereka saling membelakangi, Jongin tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih disana. Masih mendengarkan Jongin berbicara. Dan mirisnya, Jongin mendengarkan isakan halus dari arah belakangnya, arah Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menangis sendirian karena diriku.. Baekhyun?"

"Bagaiamana… caranya agar kau mengerti, Jong—in.. aku.. aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku.. waktu itu.. aku merasa kita sudah bersatu.. Kita mulai saling memahami setelah kita melakukan hal itu.. aku memberimu harga diriku. AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU!"

Teriakan Baekhyun bersambung dengan isakan memilukan. Kini tidak tertahankan lagi sakit hati itu karena telah dikorek kembali. Seakan luka itu tidak akan rusak, namun kenyataannya jauh lebih parah. Luka itu bersimbah darah. Luka hati Baekhyun dan.. Jongin.

"Maaf."

Ucapan lirih Jongin tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Hanya menambah pilunya hati Baekhyun ketika mendengarnya. Ini yang tidak ingin ia ungkit lagi. Dia tidak ingin ada yang saling menyalahkan atau disalahkan. Maka dari itu selama ini ia menghindari Jongin, ia rasa cukup tersimpan didalam hati dan terlupakan oleh ribuan hari. Ratusan ribu detik, pasti bisa menguburnya hingga luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya.

Tetapi… takdir tidak memperkenankan hati Kyugsoo dan Jongin berakhir seperti itu.

"Su—sudahlah! Lebih baik kita ti—"

_Grep—_

Baekhyun terdiam, ia merasakan pelukan hangat menyergap tubuhnya dari belakang. Jongin menerjangnya dengan dekapan, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dipundak sempit Baekhyun. Membiarkan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang ia rindukan hingga nyaris terasa ribuan tahun lamanya menyeruak menyentuh indra penciuman. Baekhyun masih terisak dan itu semakin saja memperburuk keadaan hati Jongin. Ia mempererat pelukannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi melingkar didada hingga pundak Baekhyun. Posisi Baekhyun benar- benar terkurung didalam dekapan Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin-sshi!" Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Jongin.

"Sebentar saja, Baekhyun.. kau tidak perlu menahan diri lagi. Kumohon.. jangan buat aku jauh lebih gila lagi. Kumohon."

Jongin memohon.

_Deg_

Baekhyun terdiam kali ini. Tidak menyangka Jongin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apakah selama ini pemuda tampan bernama Jongin, pemuda sombong dengan seribu pesona, memohon pada Baekhyun? Memohon agar.. membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Jongin?

Bahkan dulu Baekhyun yang memohon agar Jongin melihatnya..

Agar Jongin meliriknya saja, Baekhyun harus memohon—

Isakan halus terdengar kembali, Baekhyun menunduk dan menggenggam lengan Jongin yang melingkar didada hingga pundak Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Jongin mencium pundak Baekhyun cukup lama, kemudian mempererat kembali dekapannya, seakan takut pemuda itu melepas atau terlepas dari dekapannya. Mereka cukup lama berdiam diri, dari jendela koridor nampak cahaya matahari tenggelam merambat masuk. Menyinari tubuh mereka yang bergetar halus.. indah jika diamati. Mereka hanya berdua saja berdiri ditengah koridor sekolah kosong dan sinar matahari berwarna jingga seakan menjadi saksi bisu bahwa kedua nya tengah melepas hati masing- masing.

"Tidak cukupkah waktu… membuktikan hatiku padamu, Baekhyun?"

Masih saja lirihan suara tangis yang Baekhyun pamerkan. Ia benci mengetahui bahwa ia begitu lemah jika dihadapkan oleh Kim Jongin. Baekhyun berharap ia bisa kuat jika Jongin tidak perrnah menemuinya lagi setelah ini. Menjalani kehidupan masing- masing dengan melupakan semua yang yang terjadi dimasa lalu.

"Rasanya sulit.. mempercayaimu kembali.." bisik Baekhyun lirih sembari menggeleng pelan. Ia hapus air matanya , namun sia- sia saja. Pipi itu tetap saja basah dan teraliri butiran hangat air matanya.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun dengan amat perlahan, berhati- hati agar pemuda itu tidak memberontak. Kini, wajah merah yang basah milik Baekhyun terpat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Wajah manis Baekhyun yang ia lihat dari dekat, baru kali ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Semuanya sama, Baekhyun tetap cantik.. Baekhyun tetap manis.. mata itu masih mata kesayangan Jongin, bibir itu masih saja bibir merah nan indah kesukaan Jongin.. Baekhyun-nya yang manis.

"Aku tahu.. dan aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu."

"Maafkan aku.." isak Baekhyun lagi.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, mengaitkan kening mereka. Membiarkan mata mereka berdua tertutup untuk beberapa saat, meresapi deru nafas mereka yang bersentuhan. Isakan halus yang Baekhyun perdengarkan terhenti dan ia memegang tangan Jongin yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Mengusapnya lembut. Dan kini ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, mempersempit jarak kehidupan mereka berdua dengan perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

_Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tersakiti dan.._

_..kau juga tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai dengan tulus_

_Sudah jalannya, sudah waktunya, dan.. sudah takdir_

_Bahwa manusia memang harus menderita dikala bahagia terasa_

_Begitu juga sebaliknya_

_Yang bisa manusia lakukan hanyalah…_

_..bersyukur._

_**Karena semua tidak akan sama seperti semula…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan, sembari memegangi kopi kalengnya duduk disebuah bangku taman. Mata tajamnya yang menawan, dan perawakannya tegas dan dewasa… cukup mengalihkan pandangan beberapa orang untuk menatapnya.

Dia—**Jongin.**

Jongin duduk disebuah bangku taman yang tepat berada dibawah pohon yang berdaun warna jingga. Itu mengingatkan Jongin pada janji mereka 4 tahun yang lalu dikoridor sekolah. Tepat empat tahun lalu. Kini pemuda bermarga Kim, melirik jam ditangannya. Tersenyum miris sekali. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk terus mengunjungi tempat itu dihari sama dan tanggal yang sama. Waktu yang sama dijanjikan saat itu—Kembali ia ingat serpihan ingatannya tentang masa lalu.

.

.

.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."**_

_**DEG**_

_**Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Ia terhenyak begitu dalam, sakit menggeroroti dadanya. oh Tuhan! Tidakkah ia bermimpi? Jongin mengatakan bahwa…**_

_**Bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun?**_

_**Ya Tuhan! Ini adalah mimpi Baekhyun, doa dan harapannya yang selalu ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan. Agar suatu saat Jongin mencintainya, menyayanginya dan.. menganggapnya. Agar suatu saat Byun Baekhyun benar- benar berada didalam hati Kim Jongin. **_

_**Namun…**_

_**Mengapa… baru sekarang?**_

"_**Maaf! Aku tida—"**_

"_**Jangan menjawab sekarang. Kumohon! Berfikirlah terlebih dahulu…"**_

_**Baekhyun menunduk dan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku—butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya."**_

_**Jongin mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian tersenyum amat manis. Walau kesan luka itu sama sekali tidak luntur diwajah tampannya. "Dihari kelulusan.. tunggu aku ditaman kota. Tempat dimana dulunya kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Tepat dibawah pohon berdaun jingga."**_

"_**Kau—masih ingat?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, mengakibatkan air mata kembali jatuh. Dengan sigap Jongin mengusap air mata itu dan mengangguk dengan pelan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Mengapa anak ini terlihat begitu rapuh, pikir Jongin. **_

"_**Aku menunggumu disana.. dihari kelulusan kita. Dan .. kau harus memberiku jawaban."**_

"_**Jawaban?"**_

_**Jongin memegang tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengecup punggung tangan itu. "…Maukah kau kembali padaku, Byun Baekhyun?"**_

Mata itu memerah dan terasa berat. Jongin mengusap wajahnya dan.. ia tidak akan pernah malu untuk selalu mengulang kata- kata itu pada… Byun Baekhyun. Air mata yang tidak pernah habisnya ketika mengenang semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

_**Jongin memeriksa detik dan waktu pada jam tangannya, ia sudah menunggu beberapa menit disana. Tepat ditaman yang dijanjikan. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Hari dimana mereka bukan lagi murid Sekolah Menegah Atas. Mereka sudah lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan memuaskan. Masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah dan jas kebanggaan sekolahnya untuk terakhir kali, Jongin menunggu Baekhyun ditaman itu. Suasana siang hari yang menyenangkan, ia tidak akan bosan menunggu Baekhyun disana. Beberapa menit berlalu sia- sia hingga sejam sudah berlalu. Jongin sadar kini.. apakah Baekhyun tidak akan datang?**_

_**Dengan kesabaran Jongin tetap menunggu Baekhyun disana. Walau ia sudah menunggu nyaris 3 jam lamanya. **_

_**Dia akan menunggu karena Baekhyun—**_

_**Akan datang!**_

"_**Kumohon, Baekhyun.." bisik Jongin berharap.**_

Namun kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak pernah datang. Hingga sudah empat tahun berlalu, Baekhyun tidak pernah datang. Jongin bukannya tidak mau menyusul Baekhyun kerumahnya, atau mencari Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun kembali seperti ditelan bumi. Bahkan keluarganya tidak menetap lagi di Korea—kabar terakhir yang Jongin dengar.

Hari ini mungkin juga adalah—hari terakhir Jongin berada di Korea. Karena esok ia akan wisuda, ia sudah menyelesaikan studi-nya disalah satu universitas elit Seoul. Jongin bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh walau suka seenaknya. Setelah lulus, Jongin akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk bekerja disana. Prestasi nya yang baik selama ini saat berkuliah, membuat ia mendapat pekerjaan dengan cepat. Bahkan sudah ditarik sebelum lulus kuliah. Membanggakan!

Namun—tetap saja ia merasa hampa.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun_

_Mengucapkan kata maaf dengan benar_

_Kau tidak tahu, betapa manis dan berharganya dirimu_

_Aku harus menemukanmu— memberitahumu bahwa aku membutuhkanmu_

_Memberitahumu— bahwa kau berbeda.._

Jongin tersenyum pahit, kata- kata itu hanya bisa ia simpan didalam hati. Ia belajar dengan tekun tanpa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun hanya untuk menghilangkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Masih sama—perasaan Jongin masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

_Beritahu aku, bahwa kau mencintaiku_

_Kembalilah dan hantui aku seperti yang kau lakukan dulu_

Ia tatap langit biru yang indah, selalu saja pada tanggal itu langit seakan terang dan bersinar. Apakah itu bertanda baik? Jongin selalu berdoa. Bahwa Baekhyun ingat pada janjinya. Ini hari terakhirnya di Korea dan Jongin tidak tahu ataupun dapat memastikan bahwa pada tanggal yang sama di tahun depan ia bisa kembali ke Korea untuk menunggu Baekhyun seperti biasa. Ia berharap semoga Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun, walaupun jawaban itu—_menolak Jongin._

Sejam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Dan kini langit mulai meredup, digantikan cahaya orange yang mengabarkan bahwa senja sudah datang. Jongin tersenyum tipis seakan harapannya redup kala itu. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Jongin seharusnya menyerah saja? Melupakan Baekhyun dan menemukan cinta yang baru?

Apakah seperti itu?

"Baekhyun— kumohon."

_Harapanku.._

_..kau kubur jauh didalam harapanmu_

Dan disaat itu, ketika kau sudah nyaris lelah menunggu. Karena kau yakin orang yang kau tunggu tidak akan datang. Kau berdiri dan menatap pelan bangku taman itu dalam diam dan lirikan lirih. Matamu sudah memberat. Malam yang menjelang, membuat tubuhmu kedinginan. Kau hanya tinggal seorang diri ditaman itu.

Sendirian—

Kau—Jongin tersenyum manis. Ia sudah menetapkan, suatu saat jika ia diperkenankan lagi bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jika Tuhan masih mengasihaninya.. ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun—demi hidupnya.

"Sayonara."

Jongin melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

_**Jagalah orang- orang yang kau anggap berharga dengan sepenuh hati**_

_**Jika kau merusaknya**_

_**Tidak ada jaminan semua kasih sayangnya akan sama lagi**_

_**Tidak akan ada jaminan jalan yang ditempuh masih sama lagi**_

_**Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Tuhan akan membiarkan kebahagiaan terasa lagi**_

_**Tidak ada yang menjamin—**_

_**Maka..**_

_**Jangan pernah menyianyiakan kehangatan itu**_

_**Karena.. tidak akan ada kesamaan takdir yang menunggu**_

_**Semua akan berakhir dengan caranya sendiri**_

_**Meninggalkan dirimu dalam penyesalan menyakitkan..**_

…_**selamanya.**_

Pemuda manis berambut lumayan panjang kini berlari seperti orang gila, ia memacu tubuhnya yang baru sampai di bandara Incheon. Tidak perduli dinginnya malam, ia langsung berlari memasuki taman tempat dimana selalu ia pikirkan disetiap waktu selama empat tahun belakangan. Adanya kesempatan ia untuk kembali ke Seoul membuatnya amat gembira. Kemalangan yang terjadi sebelum hari kelulusannya memaksa pemuda manis itu meninggalkan Seoul menuju Jepang. Orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan—_meninggal dunia_. Paman pemuda manis yang tinggal di Jepang kemudian menjemputnya tepat sehari sebelum hari kelulusan. Ia tidak sempat memberi tahu siapapun—termasuk **Jongin.**

_Tep_

Langkah kaki pemuda manis itu terhenti tepat disebuah pohon berdaun warna jingga. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan susunan taman itu. Masih tetap sama dengan empat tahun yang lalu. Namun—

_Tidak ada siapapun disana._

Sang pemuda manis terduduk lemas, ia mengontrol nafasnya yang amat cepat. Jantungnya seakan ikut bergerak abnormal, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku taman tersebut. Mencoba mengatur tubuhnya agar sedikit tenang.

"Apa aku terlambat?" bisiknya lirih. "Oh Tuhan!"

Masih dalam kepanikan, mata pemuda manis itu lalu terpatok pada sebuah kaleng minuman yang terletak disudut kanan bangku taman tersebut. Ia ambil kaleng minum itu, masih terasa hangat. Menandakan bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu ada seseorang yang menggenggamnya. Seseorang?

_Deg_

Pemuda itu tersentak, tangisnya tiba- tiba pecah seakan ingin merobek langit menjadi dua. Kaleng minuman itu terjatuh dari tangannya yang gemetaran. Ia menangis seperti berteriak, amat kencang dan menyakitkan. Ia pegangi dadanya yang sesak. Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Jongin! JONGIN!" teriak pemuda itu terjatuh dari bangku taman, ia menangis keras sekali. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara telapak tangan dan lutut. Mengapa? Mengapa pesawatnya harus _delay _tadi dan menyebabkan penerbangan ditunda hingga 7 jam? Mengapa Tuhan seperti tidak memberikan jalan untuknya dan—Jongin bersatu?

"KIM JONGIN!" pemuda manis itu masih berteriak amat keras.

_Dan—_

Tangisan Baekhyun terhenti ketika **seseorang** berhenti tepat dihadapannya, nafas memburu ia dengar diarah seseorang yang kini berdiri sembari menunduk memegangi lutut, bisa dibaca bahwa pemuda itu berlari amat kencang hingga sampai ketujuannya. Desahan nafas itu pernah ia dengar—masih ingat jelas dipikirannya.

Pemuda manis itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap seseorang yang kini memandangnya seakan tidak percaya. Air mata jatuh di pipi pemuda tampan yang tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Demi Tuhan, pemuda itu menangis? Dia menangis?

Tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda manis itu berdiri tegap, menghapus air mata yang kembali jatuh dan mencoba tersenyum. Sama halnya dengan sosok tampan yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Mata mereka sama—tersirat kerinduan yang amat memuncak. Seakan kerinduan itu adalah beban yang mengikat mereka dimasa lalu.

"Baekhyun—kau datang?"

Pemuda manis—_Baekhyun_, mengangguk dan memandang pemuda tampan amat lirih dan pilu. Ia tersenyum dan mengapus air matanya dengan cepat. "Aku datang, Jongin."

Apa yang bisa dilakukan pemuda tampan bernama Jongin itu jika tidak tertawa kecil dan menghapus air matanya. Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja, menandakan bahwa ia begitu bahagia. Merasa penantiannya terjawab sudah walau waktu—menghambatnya. Ia tidak mau jika Baekhyun melihatnya lemah seperti ini. Ia begitu terharu atas kehadiran Baekhyun yang amat ia inginkan selama ini. Setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan dan tahun.

Kebahagiaan itu belum berakhir ketika ia melihat ditelinga Baekhyun, terpasang piercing yang mereka pasang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ada piercing berinisialkan 'J' disana. Baekhyun memasangnya lagi? Apa berarti—

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Jongin tanpa melepas tatapan matanya dari Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun yang tampak cantik, menggemaskan, dan tidak terlupakan. Baekhyun-nya tetap seperti dulu, yang berbeda hanya rambut coklatnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dan garis wajahnya yang semakin tegas. Dia cantik. Postur tubuh mungil Baekhyun bahkan tidak berubah, begitu juga dengan suaranya.

"Bolehkah aku memberimu jawaban terlebih dahulu?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang masih saja tidak berhenti. Jongin membantu Baekhyun, mengusap air mata itu dengan amat lembut. Dan seketika mereka terdiam, meneliti kerinduan pada tubuh satu sama lain. Sentuhan kulit yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan sejak lama.

"Kau cantik, Baekhyun."

Kali ini tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Membenamkan tubuh mungil pemuda manis didalam dekapannya. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan Jongin. Menyengkram pakaian dibagian punggung Jongin. Demi apapun, ia tidak mau melepas Jongin lagi. Besarnya cintanya pada Jongin selama ini adalah kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup. Disaat ia terpuruk atas kehilangannya, cintanya pada Jongin yang menjadi penguat. Atas itu semua, Baekhyun ingin berterima kasih… ingin kembali—

Baekhyun sedikit menjinjit agar bisa mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin. Berbisik disana…

"Jawabanku adalah—

**Jika merusak kebahagiaan itu pada awalnya**

**Kau akan kembali dengan rintangan yang menyakitkan**

**Lalui itu!**

**Kemudian kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi**

—ya"

**Cinta itu perjuangan**

_**Bukan permainan**_

**Jangan pernah mempermainkan cinta**

**Jika tidak mau kehilangan cinta itu selamanya**

**The End **

* * *

Jangan di bash/report abuse ne? tolong hargai kerja keras author.

Nanti kalau review minimal 20, author bakal ngasih ff yg laennya.


End file.
